


"Tell Me What You want Harry" aka (Call me Root)

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Chronic Pain, Cunnilingus, Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Guilt, Harold deserves a little affection too!, Insecurity, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Regret, Sex sex and more sex!, Wax Play, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: What if Samantha Groves had more than one personality?Finch and Reese have a totally different experience with the attractive new number known as Dr. Caroline Turing... An experience that none of them would ever forget.Set at the end of season one - (Canon Divergent) ObviouslyThis is an older story that I really want to get finished so I'm re-posting it a chapter at a time. My goal is to catch up to what I had already written and finally finish it so I can take it off the docket of stories "in limbo." It's also my first and most likely last attempt to give my sweetheart the sexy times he so richly deserves!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be "A LOT OF GRATUITOUS SEX" but I promise there is a plot, it may just take awhile to get there, please bear with me and feel free to leave a comment if it's not too much trouble.
> 
> Thanks as always to oddgit - You're the best!

“Miss Turing has diverted from her normal route and is on her way to her office down a side street John, you have to cut off the man that’s following her now, before he intercepts her from this shortcut she’s taken!” Harold instructed John anxiously.

“I know, I know Finch, I’ve been doing this sort of work for some time now, give me some credit,” John retorted.

Harold watched intently, paying close attention to the surrounding area. The back alleyways were practically deserted even at this time of the morning. He figured that their new number must have decided it was worth the risk of her safety to save time rather than being late for her first patient... a decision he definitely did _not_ agree with. “She wasn’t being followed Finch, the guy left the area without a second look.”

“Thank goodness for that.” Harold breathed a sigh of relief.

Harold and John had been watching their number for two days now with very little intelligence as to who might have it out for the young woman.

What was known was that Miss Turing, a Clinical Psychologist, appeared to have no criminal background whatsoever, not even a speeding ticket so it would only stand to reason that the doctor was the potential victim in this particular case and not the perpetrator.

“Alright Finch, she’s in her office now and just started with her first client for the day, will you relax now, please?” John was impatient with Harold these last two days more than he'd ever been before... and that was saying a lot.

He couldn’t figure it out. Why did his partner seem to be so interested in this particular number more than all of the previous numbers combined? It was a mystery.

“Thank you Mister Reese, I’ll keep digging, keep me updated on everything you see or hear.”

Harold didn’t know why this woman had fascinated him so much from the very start but he found himself immersed in wanting to glean every strip of information he could from every source. He wanted to be involved in every aspect of the case, he wanted to know _everything_ about her, and wanted to be close to her and found himself absorbed and fascinated and felt the need to be as near to her physically as he possibly could be. He didn’t understand the pull she seemed to have over him but decided not to worry about it for now. He was so drawn to her he would forgo his instincts and take things as they came.

“Mister Reese, I want you to come back here to the library and take over this end of things. I would like to swap our job positions,” He told John.

“Harold ...? What’s the deal, I’m the field guy remember?” John asked, perplexed.

Harold didn’t really know what exactly to say to John’s objection. All he knew was that he wanted to be near this woman as soon as possible and the only way to do that was to trade roles with John now before her current client left the session.

“John… I need to get out of the library. I need to stretch my legs and since this case doesn’t seem to be one that requires your specific skill set, I would like to be more involved in the leg work this time if you don’t mind,” _He was being honest,_ he thought to himself and John didn’t have a good reason to argue his request. “Besides, you should take a little respite while you can.

Against his better judgment... John finally agreed.

In the time they had been observing this woman John had not seen any indications that this case would be one of the more dangerous jobs that they had dealt with before.

“Alright Harold, I’ve got the camera’s surveilling her floor but I wasn’t able to get one into her office yet.”

“That’s alright Mister Reese, I can take care of that this afternoon when I have my session with her,” Harold answered casually.

John shook his head and blinked a couple of times. “You’ve gotten yourself an appointment already? You sure as hell work fast,” John remarked, “I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Yes well, it seems she's had a cancellation, one of her patients appears to have won a sweepstakes that required them to travel two hours out of town this afternoon to pick up their cash award,” Harold replied, quite impressed with himself.

John grinned, “I’m on my way, be there in a few minutes.”

Harold sat there and wondered for a second just what in the hell he was doing? He wasn’t sure but he did know one thing. He was going to be alone in a room with their number and he was looking forward to it more than he had looked forward to anything else in a very long time.

“Harold? What’s got you so invested in this one?” John asked when he got back to the library.

“I don’t really know John,” he answered honestly. “Have you ever been somehow inexplicably drawn to someone without knowing why?”

“Once or twice,” John replied. “But there’s a reason your Machine has given us this woman’s number and we don’t know why. What if she’s the perp?” John asked soundly.

“If she is someone that we need to be wary of Mister Reese, please show me that you have enough confidence in my abilities, few as they may be, to take care of myself. I don’t think she’s going to do anything violent during office hours, there’s nothing we’ve seen or heard to indicate that she would be a threat to anyone in any way. I can hold my own during my session, trust me,” Harold smiled confidently and John acquiesced.

“Alright, but I’ll be on standby. You just say the word and I’ll be there fast,” John replied and nodded.

“Alright, then I’m off to get ready for my session. Oh and Mister Reese?” Harold started. “I’ll be offline unless something comes up. I would rather not have the embarrassment of you hearing something I may need to make up on the spot,” Harold remarked as he left the room.

John was a little nervous if he were being honest with himself. Finch had never suggested that he get himself so physically involved with a case before. He hoped that it wasn’t going to turn out to be a mistake letting him go on his own.

He sat down at Finch’s computer monitors and watched the camera feeds from Miss Turing’s office hallway. Then he picked a book from the stacks to have on hand for when he really got bored.

Forty-five minutes later he saw Harold walk up the hallway and spot the three different covert cameras. “Didn’t take long at all to find them, I’m impressed, Finch,” John said aloud as Harold knocked, waited and then entered after Miss Turing opened the door to her office.

He watched when the door swung open and noticed that their number was indeed very appealing to the eye. Not that he’d missed it before but from the angle of the hidden camera across the hallway, he could truly appreciate the nice long lines of her legs beneath the skirt she wore and the alluring curves of her body.

John smiled thinking about Finch and how unusual it was that he should put himself in such close proximity to a number... and an attractive young number at that.

He picked up his book and paged through it, glancing at the monitors for anything out of the ordinary. It was going to be a long hour.

Miss Turing opened the door wide for Mister Crane to enter. When they made eye contact the air suddenly seemed to be charged with electricity. Harold saw it in her expression as well, she had felt it too.

“Please come in Mister Crane.” She smiled warmly and stepped aside to admit him before quietly closing the door and following behind him.

“Thank you,” He replied.

“Please have a seat.” She walked around him and indicated a very nice, large plush leather armchair.

He smiled and sat down, opening the bottom button on his suit jacket, making himself comfortable.

She sat across from him in a matching chair, looking into his eyes the entire time, smiling demurely. Harold knew he was already in trouble, she was beautiful.

“Now tell me why you’re here Mister Crane.” She asked warmly and leaned forward in her chair just enough to reveal the tasteful cleavage beneath her white satin blouse.

For a moment Harold’s thoughts vacated his brain and he didn’t have a clue what to say. She saw the confusion written on his face and offered, “Tell me what you want Harry,” seductively.

Harold’s mouth went dry. He struggled for a few seconds before his mind caught up while she watched him amused.

“I want you, Miss Turing.” He found himself saying, smiling charmingly while his eyes roamed over her face and down to her breasts.

“I’m a doctor Mister Crane, I don’t know what you mean,” She sat back in her chair. “Would you care to be more specific?” She asked as her hands went to the buttons of her blouse.

“I think you understand quite well _doctor_ ,” He answered wryly, never taking his eyes off the task she had set herself to. He watched avidly as she got to the last button and opened her blouse, revealing herself to him.

She wore a white lace bra that enveloped her luscious breasts, her smooth soft skin was achingly enticing to him. He licked his lips unconsciously.

He began to feel quite warm and moved a hand up to loosen his tie. “Let me,” she said huskily as she rose from her chair and moved to kneel between his legs.

He felt himself becoming uncomfortably hard and moved slightly to relieve the pressure that was building beneath his trousers.

She smiled sweetly and leaned towards him and began to remove his tie. Her breasts rubbed against his lap when he parted his legs further... allowing her better access to his clothing.

“I love a man that appreciates how to dress,” She said to him as she slowly pulled the silk garment from around his neck.

“You look lovely as well Miss Turing,” He replied and focused on not ravishing her right then and there.

“You can touch if you’d like.” She replied temptingly as her hands moved to unbutton his waistcoat.

“Yes, I’d very much like to.” He leaned forward and gathered her in his arms and pulled her to him.

She hesitated for just a moment to look into his eyes then allowed him to capture her lips ardently. His warm hands roamed over her back, caressing the soft ivory skin of her back and felt goosebumps arise as he found and unhooked her bra.

She sighed sensually and opened her lips welcoming him inside. She was becoming more and more aroused by the skill that he had already shown with his hands and mouth. He was very adept with his tongue and a thoroughly good kisser, she thought to herself amused.

She couldn’t figure out how this man seemed to have all of this power over her. From the moment she locked onto his gaze she knew that she wanted him and she knew that it was the same for him.

She was confused by the instant attraction, no one had ever made her feel that way before, but at the moment she didn’t care how or why it was that way, she just knew that she wanted to make him feel good.

Harold let his hands travel over the silkiness of her back, relishing the warmth and the softness. She responded with soft moans of pleasure as he stroked her skin and their kisses turned heated and passionate.

He pulled away to kiss along her cheek to her neck and mouthed at the warm flesh there. He breathed in the wonderfully spicy sweet scent of her perfume.

She couldn’t wait any longer, she pushed him back into his chair and shrugged her bra off her shoulders, teasing him with it before tossing it aside. Her breasts were pert and voluptuous, the firm young body that was offered up to him made Harold ache with desire.

“I want you naked Mister Crane,” she smiled wantonly and went to his belt while he quickly finished with the waistcoat.

“You’re so beautiful.” He pronounced as he worked quickly on the buttons of his shirt, watching the sway and movement of her body. She smiled shyly as her hands opened his belt and went to the fly of his trousers.

His rapidly engorging cock was now tenting the front of his pants making it a little easier to get to the buttons and she laughed with delight as the brush of her hands to his groin pulled a gasp of pleasure from his lips.

He finished quickly with the buttons of his shirt and she finished with his pants.

She stood up and gazed into his eyes as she unzipped her skirt, letting it fall down her long legs and stepped out of it, retaining the garter, stockings and heels. The matching white laced panties were aesthetically appealing and her stiletto shoes accentuated the perfectly toned calves of her legs flawlessly. Harold hesitated his own task while he drank in the sight of her.

“Here let me help you with those.” She moved gracefully to take off his suit jacket, waistcoat and then his shirt and laid them off to the side, then lowered herself back between his legs and began pulling his trousers off. He lifted his hips and she pulled them down, sliding them off of his body while he caressed her face tenderly. She pulled his socks off so that all that remained were his silk boxer briefs. She took in his appearance with great pleasure.

He was better built than she had imagined under all his layers and the abundant brown and graying chest hair was extremely appealing. She noticed some scarring atop his left shoulder but it didn’t turn her off in the least, in fact it was really quite sexy.

“That’s more like it,” She said, then moved back down to kneel again between his legs.

Harold remained quietly engrossed, avidly watching her, becoming more and more aroused by the second. She smiled into his eyes and put her hands on Harold’s thighs then moved them up and over his growing erection. His breath hitched as she stroked over his cock through the fine material of his underwear, once then again.

He watched raptly as she leaned in and put her mouth over him, exhaling hot breaths, through the strained silk until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Come here, Miss Turing.” He demanded and she obeyed at once. He took her firmly by the arms and guided her to straddle his lap then he pulled her to him and put his mouth to her breasts. “You are exquisite.” He exclaimed excitedly between open mouth kisses to her breasts, teasing her sensitive nipples with the barest of teeth while he licked and sucked them until they were taut, pink nubs of desire.

The sensation of his lavish tongue against her flesh drew a gasp from her instantly.

“Ohhh Mister Crane…oh, so good,” she panted and rubbed herself against his thick, hot erection.

“Yes, Miss Turing… so, so good,” He panted, threading his fingers through her hair and guiding her down for more wet, passionate kisses, hardly able to contain his own lust.

“I want to taste you,” He gasped into her mouth. “ _Please_ … let me, taste you.”

A titillating thrill ran through her at his earnest plea and she smiled and ground down against him again before pulling away and looking into his ardent expression.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” She grinned wickedly and moved back to her own chair and leaned back into it while he watched her raptly, trying to get his breathing under control. She removed the rest of her undergarments enticingly for him and spread her legs, inviting him over with her eyes.

He moved from his chair and carefully knelt down before her onto his knees. His gaze never left hers while pulled her hips a little closer to the edge of the chair and put his mouth to her sex. She was wet and hot and delicious and he moaned at the sheer want and need he had to satisfy her.

Harold couldn’t remember the last time he felt so aroused.

She moaned loudly at the expert maneuvering he displayed and writhed in pleasure with every swipe and swirl of his tongue.

He worked her shamelessly, licking and sucking her clit, relishing the taste of her and enjoying the eager sounds she made until she came suddenly, crying out in ecstasy. It was so unexpected, she had _never_ had anyone with the skill to do that to her before and her entire body trembled with the force of her release while Harold smiled triumphantly.

Harold enjoyed seeing the pleasure on her face, knowing that he made her feel that way was intense. He rubbed himself through his briefs while he watched her recover from the powerful orgasm.

She giggled uncontrollably with the joy of utter and ultimate satisfaction and looked over at him. He was watching her, eyes hooded, as he continued to touch himself.

“Stop that now…” She ordered playfully, “let me,” and pushed him to lean back against his chair.

She pulled his underwear over his impressively long, thick cock and he watched her as she leaned forward and went down on him.

His eyes closed and he gasped, hips jerking involuntarily as she took him into her hot mouth.

“Mmm,” she moaned in delight at his taste. The heady, salty essence of the man who was so hard and leaking made her ready for more.

The vibration of her throat against him made him shudder with pleasure as she took him in as far as she could and pulled off of him only to do it all over again, bobbing and swirling her tongue over the head again and again until he thought he would burst but he didn’t want it to end so soon.

“Miss Turing… ohhh…wait…stop please!” She pulled off and looked into Harold’s blown pupils ardently.

“I want to feel you now,” he gasped. “Please, I want to be inside you,”

She wasted no time, she desperately wanted that too, she threw her leg over and straddled him. She closed her eyes, concentrating, focusing on how good it felt as he entered her, filling her up. She sank down slowly, adjusting to the length and thickness of him until she was fully seated on top of him.

She opened her eyes to see him watching her intently, the expression she made as he entered her made him feel giddy and she blushed at his attention.

He smiled and pulled her against his chest and kissed her tenderly. She felt such affection for him in that moment she almost cried.

He sat back against the chair and urged her to ride him, “You feel… so wonderful… Miss Turing,” he panted, “so good…” as she began to piston her hips, rocking slowly at first. He held onto her as she moved, their breathing becoming more pronounced, her hips moved fluidly, steadily riding him then began to quicken.

He encouraged her, touching, kneading her breasts attentively, “Yes, yes…” she panted then began to slow down, wanting to expand and enjoy the sensual, magical time as long as she could.

She kissed him hot and intense and he thrusted into her languidly, sweat sheening on both of their joined bodies as he plunged ever deeper inside her.

He leaned back and she followed, holding each other while she began moving her hips against him again in earnest. They sat together chest to chest and intense and held on until they reached the perfect rhythm, taking them both to the precipice until finally stepping off together in a moment of pure bliss.

“Ohhh, god… Harold.” She gasped and raked her fingernails across his back, as they both panted for air, riding the euphoria for as long as they could.

They shuddered and convulsed, holding each other tightly in sheer sated pleasure for a long time and she could feel his hard pulsating cock inside her dissipate and soften, enjoying the unique sensation of it.

Harold released her from his strong embrace and enjoyed the burn that her nails had left on his back in the wake of her passion. He then looked into her eyes fondly as he caught his breath.

“Thank you… Miss Turing,” He panted, smiling at her warmly.

“I should be thanking you Mister Crane,” She replied, smiling sweetly in return. She raised herself on unsteady legs. “Please pardon me for a few moments.” Harold smiled up at her and she leaned down to place a tender kiss on his lips then made her way to the restroom.

Harold got himself up with great effort and began putting his clothes back on.

“Oh, my,” He thought to himself.

He hadn’t felt so good in years, not since Grace… His smile faltered for a moment but then he couldn’t help himself, with the adrenaline still coursing through his sated body he smiled again.

Caroline looked in the mirror and tried to figure out what just happened. Something strange had happened to her emotionally in just the short time they’d been together. It didn’t seem possible but she thought that she might have fallen in love with this man. But how ridiculous would that be? It wasn’t like her at all. Then again how crazy was it that she had seduced him before she’d even had a conversation with him? It seemed insane but she absolutely knew she wanted to be his and could only hope that he felt the same.

As Harold got dressed, he tried to discern what just occurred. He’d never been so irrational in his life. He just met this woman and before they could even have a conversation he seduced her!

It was crazy, he thought that he might have already gotten emotionally attached, what in the hell was he doing? He didn’t have a clue but he did know that he wanted this woman to be his. He could only hope that she reciprocated his feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

John was starting to get a little concerned. Harold had been in their new number’s office for one hour and sixteen minutes with no word from him.

He couldn’t imagine a professional of any sort going over a scheduled one-hour session without a good reason. He knew she had other clients on her docket but there was no sign of anyone else so far. It was strange and he got up and started to head back there to see what his employer and the subject of his fascination were up to.

Just before John left he took a good look around Finch’s desk and found a note that made him feel a little bit more at ease and verified a sneaking suspicion he’d had about the day. Finch had not only gotten himself in to see the doctor via a “cancellation,” he had also arranged for the rest of the day's calendar to be freed up as well. Finch had been devious about his plans and evidently didn’t want to have to explain himself.

John shook his head irritated and turned the paper over to find an additional message that Finch had penned that read: _Don’t worry Mister Reese, I’ve scheduled myself for the remainder of the day. Trust me, I’ll investigate our number thoroughly and get back to you this afternoon. P.S. I know what I’m doing, HF._

What did Finch think he was doing? John knew that Harold was unusually interested in this number but this seemed really out of character for him, and beside that his behavior seemed borderline obsessive, the whole thing was really starting to worry him.

Granted he was still trying to find out about his boss’ personal life but in the relatively short time he’d gotten to know Harold Finch... the one thing he was certain of was that he was not a people person and as far as he could tell had very little to no interest in the fairer sex.

Hell, he didn’t seem interested in either sex for that matter. The only exception being the Jordan Hester case and Harold seemed to be slightly timid with the woman he was protecting, maybe he’d been attracted to her but he was shy, almost painfully so, but this woman? She was a _different_ story altogether.

John saw the inexplicable lure that this woman had on Finch and if he was demanding to get this involved, this _hands on_ with the case then John had to watch out for him, he couldn’t let Finch get too distracted from any potential threats that could come their way.

He grinned despite himself at the whole idea of his buttoned-up employer acting like he was and decided that he’d let Harold lead this case however he liked and go along with whatever he wanted just as long as it didn’t put him or anyone else in danger.

He sat back in the chair and propped his feet up on the table and picked up his book. He decided that if he didn’t hear from Finch by the end of Doctor Turing’s work day, he would go to her office and find out just what his boss had going on with the good doctor.

#

Caroline Turing stood in front of the bathroom mirror and finished putting herself back together. Double checking her hair she glanced at the large shower stall in the bathroom absently, took a deep breath and went back into her office where she found Mister Crane standing by the window, straightening his tie. He’s _‘so handsome,’_ she thought, so elegant.

Harold turned towards her and smiled openly, his focused attention made her feel warm and a flush crept into her face. This feeling she had around him seemed to be the norm for this intriguing man. All he had to do was look at her a certain way and she could feel the heat rise in her blood. She recognized without a doubt that she already had it bad for him.

#

Harold had been thinking about how wonderful he felt as he put his tie around his neck and finished making his customary full Windsor knot.

He was putting the final touches to it when he saw Miss Turing coming back into the room in his peripheral vision, he turned towards her and was struck by her beauty once more.

She was a vision of loveliness, her dark hair flowing long and lush and he found himself feeling energized and titillated at the sight. He tried to tell himself to calm down, he wasn’t a horny teenager anymore but somehow his body was responding like one nonetheless. It would seem that he had it bad for this woman.

“Miss Turing.” He smiled and held his hand out to escort her back to her chair.

She immediately took his warm, strong hand and swore that she felt a spark of electricity crackle between them at his touch.

“Thank you, Mister Crane.” She smiled and picked up her legal pad from the desk before she sat down formally and crossed her legs. She suddenly felt like a student about to examine her college professor.

She'd always had a thing for professors but this was taking things to a whole new level, she thought to herself and grinned.

Harold sat across from her just as he had before their sexual escapade. He felt tremendously good and had this woman to thank for it, he smiled at her roguishly.

He hadn’t bothered with putting his waistcoat and jacket back on. He was completely relaxed and waited for her to start.

“So let’s begin, what’s brought you here today Mister Crane?” She couldn’t help but giggle at the expression of delight Harold acquired as he pondered his response with a devilish grin.

“Shall we discuss the real reason for my visit or shall we put it aside until we’ve introduced ourselves again… _properly,_ ” He teased.

“Well, Mister Crane, what do you mean by _properly?”_ She replied and started to feel hot all over by the hungry look in Harold’s eyes, and slightly embarrassed by her own encouragement of his playfully suggestive insinuations.

“You do things to me, Miss Turing,” He confessed amorously. “This has never happened to me before, you seem to have some pull on me that I can’t explain…” He started to feel the heat arise in his body again. “Or deny.”

“I’m flattered Mister Crane,” She replied, trying to tamp down the desire to devour him whole right then and there. “I can honestly say that I feel _exactly_ the same,” She smiled demurely and placed the legal pad back on her desk and held his gaze.

“You and I both know that these feelings are extremely unusual and _yet_ … here we are.” She looked at him seductively. “So let’s just take it as it comes.” She said and giggled when he grinned provocatively at her choice of words.

“Yes Miss Turing, as it comes… and I’d like to start right now by making you come… again,” He stood and offered her his hand. “And again.” He said as she took his hand and arose from her chair.

“And again.” He whispered and took her face in his hands and kissed her.

She encouraged him eagerly, wanting him to take the lead as he’d done before, willing him to have his way with her.

He pulled her body flush against his, enjoying the heat and the scent of her. She smelled like sex, heightening his arousal.

She could feel his manhood pressing against her thigh as it stirred to life once more. His stamina was extraordinary for an older man and she marveled at his skill to stimulate her so effectively.

His gentle kiss turned passionate and he licked against her lips, seeking entrance to her mouth. She welcomed his tongue enthusiastically, sparring with him as her blood pressure mounted with every beat of her heart.

She pulled away to catch her breath. “Mister Crane…” She sighed breathlessly as he kissed down her neck. “You, are… insatiable.” Goosebumps traveled over her heated skin.

“Shall we take our time this round, Miss Turing?” He breathed in her ear, sending a shiver of need through her entire body.

“Ohhh, yes… I don’t have any more clients this afternoon…” She replied eagerly and found his lips once more and kissed him lasciviously. He grinned against her mouth, pleased with the knowledge that it was because of his manipulations that she had no more appointments. They had the rest of the day to themselves.

His mouth went back to her neck, he pushed her blouse aside at the shoulder and put his lips to her, grazing and sucking the salty, sweat dampened skin, holding her against him with his left hand on her lower back while his right hand roamed over her front, squeezing and teasing her breasts hungrily through her clothing while she moaned and sighed enthusiastically.

His hands moved under her skirt while his mouth went back to her lips ravenously, bringing the garment up to her waist, he continued kissing her while is hand moved down her lower abdomen and beneath the waistband of her underwear and further between her legs, stroking and rubbing her saturated clit with dexterous fingers while she gasped against his mouth and squirmed in delight, hardly able to remain standing as her legs began trembling weakly beneath the onslaught.

“Oh my God Harry…!” She panted as she moved her hand down his chest and palmed his erection. He gasped into her mouth and she grinned smugly at the achievement.

“Ohhh… Miss Turing, I need to get you horizontal, quickly,” He huffed and he kissed her again passionately, while his nimble fingers continued to work their magic down below.

She was hot and wet and hearing the impassioned sounds of pleasure he drew from her lips only served to fuel his desire while he manipulated her most sensitive parts with practiced precision.

His fingers were skilled and adept in this as in everything else he’d done to her and she suddenly stilled in his arms and moaned in abandon as he achieved his goal. She orgasmed forcefully, her legs giving out momentarily while Harold took her weight and held her shuddering body against his as she recovered for a few long moments, relishing in the glorious completion of his objective.

“Ohhh, Mister Crane… oh god, that felt so, so good…oh," She giggled blissfully as she finally regained enough control of her body and was able to stand on her own.

Harold smiled against her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck. “No, thank _you_ , Miss Turing…” He grinned as he calmed his own breathing down. “Now... about getting you horizontal?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold and Caroline have a good time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains an abundance of sex with virtually no story line. I'll get to the actual plot but patience is required.

Caroline shook her head in utter disbelief. “I see I was right,” she remarked, amused, and turned towards the couch.

“In regards to?” He asked curiously.

She sat near one end of the rather large, plush brown leather couch. “You _are_ insatiable.”

Harold grinned mischievously and sat next to her. “It seems when it comes to you Miss Turing,” he took her hand and brought it to his lips. “You may be right.”

She smiled at how sweet he was, the perfect gentleman and she loved it.

“Well, we could make ourselves comfortable here on the couch, or…” she grinned playfully.

“Or?” he repeated expectantly.

“Or… I have a shower,” she grinned.

Harold grinned back. “Alright, why don’t we start with the couch and finish up in the shower?” He replied drolly and removed his glasses, setting them to the side, preparing for what was to come.

She chuckled and caressed his face. “How did this happen?” She asked and smiled into his eyes.

“I have no idea, but let’s not question a good thing right now,” he kissed her tenderly, “I have much more planned for us.”

He stood momentarily and leaned in for another kiss. Putting his arm under her legs, he moved them fluidly from the floor, his lips never leaving hers as he maneuvered her body to lay lengthwise along the couch then kneeled next to her. He smiled mischievously as he pulled her blouse out from her skirt and began unbuttoning it leisurely from the bottom up, taking his time with the agreeable task.

She met his gaze and smiled in anticipation, feeling her desire grow with every beat of her heart.

She raised her arms above her head and clasped her hands together, enthralled as she watched the lust grow in Harold’s eyes. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you are Miss Turing?” He teased gently, revealing more of her enticing flesh.

She giggled and brought her hand down to stroke Harold’s arm as he got to the last button of her blouse.

“Sublime, I should say,” he corrected himself and spread open her top to reveal the firm young torso.

“May I?” He asked hungrily and moistened his lips.

She smiled and nodded, excitement and arousal competing in equal measure.

His hands trembled slightly in anticipation as they advanced to touch her bare skin. He stroked her stomach and it quivered under his fingertips. A smile played on his lips and he leaned in and kissed her belly gently.

She giggled at the contact and he continued to place soft kisses along her midsection and unzipped her skirt while she took a moment to unhook her bra. She laid back on the couch, still and wanting. Trying to be patient but feeling her need turning to exasperation as he continued to tease her with his lips.

Harold could tell that she was becoming extremely aroused as was he, but he grinned and admonished her gently. “Good things come to those who wait, Miss Turing.”

She took a steadying breath and replied. “That may be true, but if you make me wait much longer I think I'll explode,” She grinned.

“As you wish,” he stated and finally got down to business.

He pulled her skirt down her thighs and placed it next to the couch then her top, followed by the tasteful lace bra but leaving her matching panties on for now.

He left her high heel shoes on as well, for aesthetic preferences on his part. He’d always loved the way they looked on a pretty leg but also the idea of having the spiked heel's press into his back as he presses into her was highly erotic. A little pain at the right moment during the carnal act had always been a particular turn on for him.

He stood and looked down at her and smiled at the bounty laid out in front of him. She smiled demurely. “What about you?”

“Yes, well. If you allow me my desire, I would very much like to take care of you first,” he said and smiled mischievously.

“Anything you like Mister Crane,” she acquiesced readily. “But when you’re finished, I would like my turn,” she stated impishly.

He smiled agreeably. “We have a deal Miss Turing.” He pulled his tie free and turned to the desk to set it down then thought about it for a moment and turned back. “Would you be opposed to being blindfolded?” he asked expectantly.

She grinned and shook her head, “Not at all.”

“Good, something else we have in common then,” he smiled and sat next to her and put the burgundy neck piece over her eyes, tying it snug but comfortably around her head. “Can you see me?” He asked.

She grinned “No.”

“Alright, you have to trust me, Caroline, can you do that?” 

The sound of her given name on his lips for the first time made her shiver with pleasure.

“I trust you with everything,” she replied honestly.

He smiled and took her forearms into his hands and put them to rest behind her head against the arm of the couch. He leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before moving down and kissing her cheeks briefly.

She felt his hot breath against her skin, it was an intoxicating sensation to experience without the luxury of sight. He got to her lips and touched the bottom one feather light with his thumb. She opened her mouth and he placed it inside the hot, wet orifice. Welcoming it readily, she enclosed her lips and suckled it, encircling the digit with her tongue, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from him.

She smiled and he withdrew it only to replace it with his lips. She sighed into his mouth as his tongue gained entrance and his hand worked skillfully over her breasts.

He fondled and caressed the lovely mounds then pulled away to kiss her cheek and down her neck until he found the erect nubs of desire and lavished them with his mouth.

She moaned and writhed from the the expert attention to her body. As he engulfed her breasts he worked open the fly of his trousers to relieve the mounting pressure on his straining cock. “Oh, Miss Turing…" he sighed against her breast ardently, "You are a wondrous beauty.”

Her moans of pleasure encouraged him all the more as he climbed on the couch and kneeled between her legs, all the while touching and caressing her wriggling body. He surveyed her young firm frame with great appreciation and watched her face as it transformed further with desire.

He once again started with her breasts before working his way down, kissing and nipping her pert nipples until he got to the treasure he sought and she moaned from above. He slid her underwear off and settled himself between her lovely toned thighs. Steadily ignoring his own need he raised a hand up to touch and caress her breast before grinning to himself with the knowledge of what was yet to come.

This was what he had been waiting for, his own arousal was secondary, he would be taking immense pleasure himself in giving this to her. He breathed against her opening before putting a slow, tentative lick against her clit, gaging her reaction.

She gasped, “Oh… god!” she cried out and he was encouraged. He began his mission eagerly. He flattened his tongue and using broad swipes over her clit he began working her patiently until she began to writhe and moan in pleasure, he enjoyed the taste of her very much and explored deeper.

“Oh Har…ohh god, I’m, I need…”she stammered ineffectively as he unexpectedly licked inside her. She gasped breathlessly, almost delirious with pleasure as he methodically alternated between using his lips and tongue to lave and suckle her most sensitive spot and delving inside her, pleasuring her incessantly. The heat of his mouth and irrefutable skill of his tongue nearly made her white out in unadulterated bliss.

Harold was committed to giving her the best orgasm of her life. With his own throbbing erection he was just about at his own brink, he too needed release but would not take it before she had hers. With the greatest attention to detail and with the utmost care and precision, he concentrated with one goal in mind.

Her body was near its limits, she was weak from pleasure, convulsing with the shock waves of countless mini-orgasms, panting and gasping, unable to form a coherent sentence, she moaned loudly and squirmed above him as her nails dug into the soft leather couch. Having used his entire arsenal, Harold determined it was the right time to finally allow himself to bring her to completion.

“Oh my God!” She shouted and writhed as his thumb found her clit and he continued to enter her with his tongue. He watched her raptly as her expression of frenzied lust and gratification nearly broke his attention. He had to have her and he would but not before he made her crazy with pleasure first.

She moaned in abandon, she had to touch, she needed to feel him with her hands. She removed the tie covering her eyes and looked down at him having his way with her. The sight was the most erotic thing she’d ever seen, as they locked gazes she fisted her hands in his hair, and thrust up with her hips, matching the rhythm he’d set with his hands and mouth until she came fiercely, throwing her head back and gasping and moaning in ecstasy.

She was hot and wet and trembled uncontrollably while he licked and sucked her until she was boneless and weak and she tugged him off with the last of her strength lying there in sated glory. She couldn’t help it, she laughed in joy as her body continued to shudder and quake through the reverberations of orgasm and adrenaline as it coursed through her bloodstream.

Harold watched her happily as she came down from the high of utter fulfillment. His cock twitched with need but he would wait until she was ready.

“Are you alright Miss Turing?” He asked amused.

She took a deep breath and looked in to his eyes.

“That’s an understatement Mister Crane,” she giggled and encouraged him up from between her legs, pulling him to her.

He covered her with his body and kissed her deeply. His freed cock ached for release but he refused it. He could hear her heartbeat hammering in her chest and waited patiently until it slowed. He pulled away and looked into her eyes and she smiled warmly at him.

She took a deep breath, “It’s your turn,” she stated naughtily and kissed the tip of his nose.

He grinned in delight and got up swiftly and sat next to her.

“How would you like me?” he asked gleefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games until the past rears its ugly head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Caroline's turn to be in charge. Gratuitous sex ensues!

Caroline got up without a word and pressed Harold back against the couch, kissing him breathless along the way. Harold didn’t object at all to her taking control, “Mmm…” he moaned agreeably and attempted to pull her with him but she resisted.

She stood up and removed his socks before going for his already unfastened trousers, all the while avoiding contact with the obvious erection obscenely tenting his boxer briefs. He watched her naked body avidly as she knelt down silently and encouraged him to lift his hips while she pulled the bespoke garment off his legs. She stood and faced him, considering him with pointed regard.

For his part, Harold sat and smirked up at her in return with an adorable amused twinkle in his eyes. “Miss Turing?” he asked again while she’d returned to divesting him from the rest of his clothing. He was completely happy to follow any instruction she cared to direct him in but for some reason she’d decided to remain perplexingly quiet.

Caroline began unbuttoning his shirt while she smiled salaciously into his eager expression. She reached the last one and pushed it off of his shoulders, kissing him again as she steered him to lay prostrate in her previous position on the couch then stood up.

“Okay, I think I understand now,” Harold remarked enthusiastically. “This is a test isn’t it?” he stated and made himself as comfortable as possible.

She looked at him questioningly.

He smiled. “You’re testing my resolve aren’t you? Seeing if I can remain malleable under your tutelage.”

She only grinned in reply.

“I’ll have you know I can hold out to the very last Miss Turing,” he stated confidently and grinned. “Do your worst.”

She looked at him as if to say, “Really?” And smirked at him.

She turned to walk to her desk and his eyes followed, appreciating the curves of her body. Her legs were beautifully accented by her high heels. The supple flesh on display, her firm buttocks and flawless skin made him hunger to get his hands on her again. The confidence that he represented in his statement was already beginning to dissolve.

She opened a large desk drawer and Harold saw the mischievous look wash over her face as she pulled out a lighter and scented candle from inside. His already pounding heartbeat elevated to another level in anticipation of the wax play she obviously had in mind.

She set the candle on the table next to the couch and lit it then sat next to him. He smiled openly as she found his tie and bound his hands together.

She looked at him and saw the raw desire and need in his eyes and smiled and leaned in to kiss him chastely.

“Are you ready?” She asked suggestively. He smiled in reply while his neglected cock twitched enthusiastically, eager for long overdue attention.

She mimicked his move from earlier and brought his hands up over his head, directing him to hold onto the arm of the couch for support and to help dissuade him from any involvement in her plans. She was excited to finally have the upper hand and planned to make full use of the control she now had over him. “Let’s begin,” she sat alongside him and ran her fingers through the ample hair on his chest. “Try not to move,” she instructed him.

He sighed in pleasure and closed his eyes as her hands roamed over his pectorals and nipples, causing them to tighten in response. She leaned down and moved her lips over the stiffening nubs and began to lick and suckle each in turn while her right hand moved over his thighs, squeezing and massaging them. Harold inhaled deeply, “Oh… that feels wonderful.”

His breath hitched as she moved her hand over his still ensconced cock, pressing it against his belly, fingering it beneath the fabric until finally closing her hand around the straining member. He gasped and the appendage jerked in her hold. He moaned with desire as she began using her fingers on the tip, smiling to herself as the wet spot enlarged, expanding inside the fabric.

“Please…” Harold moaned and she felt powerful in the knowledge that she was the source of his body’s involuntary responses.

“What were you saying about doing my worst?” she laughed then sucked a nipple and gripped his shaft again firmly through his underwear. Enjoying the feeling beneath her hand, the heat and solidity of his shaft, becoming extremely aroused herself, she drew another quiet moan from his lips.

“You’re the devil,” he grinned watching her now, and gasped again when she nipped at a nipple with the barest hint of teeth. She smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement. “I’m only getting started,” she replied impishly.

A fine sheen of sweat began to cover Harold’s body as she teased and touched him relentlessly.

She sat up and looked at the candle. A small moat of wax surrounded the wick. When she looked back at him, he was regarding her with warmth and tenderness and she once again felt heat rising into her face and blushed like a school girl.

She put her hand against his face and stroked his cheek for a moment as she gazed back into his gentle eyes then she leaned over and kissed him softly.

Her breasts grazed over his chest as she took her time to impart all the affection she had for this man into the kiss.

She sat up again and asked softly, “Have you ever played with wax Harry?”

He grinned back, “No, I can’t say I have but it sounds like fun.”

“It is,” she smiled and stood up.

Picking up the candle, being very careful not to spill any of the wax just yet, she positioned it above his torso. She ensured that it was at a good height so that when it dripped on to his skin it wouldn't burn him to much and leave a blister.

“Are you sure?” She asked insistently this time, a little concerned.

“Yes,” he answered with no hesitancy, absolute in his decision.

She smiled and tilted the candle slowly until a fine stream of wax dripped onto his mid-section.

He winced and took a sharp inhalation of breath for just a moment as the wax slid down his side then almost instantly solidified as it cooled.

“Are you alright?” she asked nervously.

“Yes mam, may I have some more?” He teased playfully.

He found that he enjoyed it, the immediate shock of pain that almost instantly went away. This somehow pleasant burn, was much welcomed as opposed to the immense horrific pain he suffered as a result of the ferry bombing.

He couldn’t help but to think that she had yet to see the scars on his back and shoulders and he was a bit nervous about what her reaction would be when she did.

Caroline smiled and dripped another thin stream of hot liquid wax over his stomach, avoiding as much of his body hair as she could. He winced and gasped again and could vividly feel the sweat rising on his skin.

“I’m quite surprised I’m enjoying this so much,” he grinned.

She set the candle back down and leaned over to kiss him while she moved her hand over his erection again, encouraged that it hadn’t seemed to have faded at all by the intense foreplay. He moaned in response, his hips lifting eagerly off the couch to follow her hand when she pulled it away, he took an exasperated breath.

“You have to be patient Harry,” she grinned. “Good things and all, don’t you remember?”

He scoffed lightly, “Brat,” he replied and sat up to chase her lips, deepening the kiss while she continued to touch and stroke him relentlessly through the undergarment, he grumbled again in frustration.

“Please…Miss Turing,” he pleaded. “You’re driving me mad.”

“What were you bragging about earlier,” she teased against his lips, “something about holding out?” She grinned again and ran her hands through his hair and pulled him to her hard as she kissed him in earnest.

When she pulled away she saw pure lust and desire in Harold’s eyes and he quipped. “I suppose I should have thought better of my statement before I opened my big mouth.” He moved his arms from above his head to try and pull her to him.

“Now, now Mister Crane, hands back where they were please,” she chastised him and he moved them back over his head petulantly. Harold was more than ready for things to move along, his hard-on was almost painful at this point and it was proving difficult to stay focused with the naked young beauty tormenting him as she was.

She sensed his frustration and was becoming anxious again herself, “I’m not heartless, I’ll move things along a tad bit faster.” She stood up and stroked him once more before she finally removed his underwear, setting his cock free at last. It jerked and bobbed in response to the cool air and the charged excitement in the room.

“Thank you,” He replied with relief.

She sat next to him again and without preamble Caroline leaned over his lap and engulfed him swiftly, in one sweet tortuous motion.

“Oh…!” he exclaimed in surprise, his eyes clamped shut and his hips arose spontaneously to chase her hot wet mouth, “Oh…, oh, yes,” he moaned as she took him as far down as she could.

His hands came down reflexively and rested atop her soft hair while she sucked and dipped her head, using her tongue to encircle the tip of his manhood, lapping at his exquisite essence from the leaking slit with infinite pleasure while he ran his fingers through her luxurious hair.

Harold was grateful for the size of the couch as he writhed under her talented mouth but after a few moments of blissful delight, he reluctantly asked her, “Please, wait…, stop for a moment!” he pleaded earnestly and sat up.

She looked at him in question, momentarily thrown off.

“Let’s do this together shall we? Here…stand up,” He dropped the tie that was supposed to be binding his wrists and moved her willing and pliable body to lay just as he had done. He stood over her, appreciating the gorgeous tableau of flesh on offer while he tried to calm down some.

“My fine work ruined,” she pouted looking at the tie.

“It will be worth it I promise,” He assured her playfully then leaned down and took one of her heels off and kissed the top of her foot before doing the same with the second one. She smiled and he looked at her appreciatively then captured her lips again.

After a long moment Harold stood again and was so intent with his plans he had no thought whatever about his scars while he moved his good leg over her and straddled her body with his back to her.

She stifled a gasp when she saw the extent of damage on most of his upper and lower back. ‘ _What he had to have gone through,’_ she thought to herself sadly. She knew that he must be embarrassed or even ashamed of the scars but to her they were beautiful.

He situated himself over her, “Are you ready Caroline?” he asked rhetorically before leaning over and nudging her legs apart and going down on her.

The pain he felt in his body by the unnatural movement and position was overridden by the pleasure he would not deny either one of them right now.

She moaned at the sensation of his skilled mouth against her sex then steadied herself and guided Harold’s body into position and brought his leaking erection to her lips. He stilled momentarily as she took him into her mouth and breathed deeply, focusing on not coming too soon.

While he resumed his cherished occupation of eating her out, she sucked and teased him proficiently and the room filled with the sensual sounds of mutual gratification.

While Harold gently thrust into her mouth from above, Caroline moaned around his dick as he licked into her. He went still as the vibration from her throat went straight through him and he momentarily had the breath taken out of him. It was all he could do to hold himself together and not flood down her throat.

She smiled smugly around him, the control she had over him was extremely arousing in itself and she _loved_ it.

He resumed his expert technique patiently until she pulled off of him and moaned loudly before crying out in abandon as his tongue had found the exact location, with just the right amount of pressure to set her off, triggering her to orgasm forcefully again and again.

With her withdrawal from is cock and her body convulsing with overloaded pleasure, Harold knew that she could take no more. Her weak moans and quivering flesh signaled that she was beyond finishing him off and he showed mercy and stopped. His own need postponed yet again, he got up gingerly and laid alongside of her.

They were both sweating and winded and she was weak from being completely sated and zapped of energy by this extraordinary man. “I’m speechless.” Caroline stated and wrapped her arms around him and held him as he smiled and kissed her neck, allowing her time she needed to recover.

She could feel Harold’s cock, still hard somehow, not diminished in the least, stir as it pressed against her thigh. She carded her fingers through his hair before tentatively stroking his shoulder and back, touching the extensive scarring there, wondering if it might prompt him into acknowledging them. She felt him flinch slightly but presumed it was most likely an unconscious reflex from an unaccustomed touch when he didn’t offer to say anything about them. Not willing to take the chance and spoil the moment she decided now was not the time to ask.

She was happy laying with him in her arms. No, she was elated and completely satisfied and couldn’t remember the last time she felt so truly wonderful. She giggled suddenly and could tell that he was smiling into her neck and he chuckled too.

“How do you do it?” She asked incredulously.

“Do what Miss Turing?”

She grinned at his pretended naiveté.

“Come here Mister Crane,” She ordered playfully. He complied readily and sat up to look into her eyes. “Kiss me,” she sighed.

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly then pulled away to look at her again fixedly. As if committing her face to memory she saw his eyes glisten and found herself overwhelmed with affection.

He put his lips to hers and deepened the kiss, she obliged and opened to him welcomingly and tasted herself, still on his tongue. She moaned, “I think I’m ready…,” she said into his mouth and invited him to take whatever he wanted from her, she could deny him no longer.

He moved directly over her, kissing her passionately, he used his hand to his position his straining erection against her entrance and slowly pushed inside, allowing her body to adjust to the imposing size of his fully engorged cock. She was still wet, her vaginal walls still slick from Harold’s thorough ministrations just a short while ago and he slid in easily but carefully held himself in check.

Harold was exceedingly aroused but he knew that he was bigger than most men and the last thing he wanted in the world was to hurt her by taking things too fast.

She gasped quietly at the slight burn she felt as her opening stretched to accommodate his girth during entry and he fought to remain in control, stopping for a moment until she encouraged him to continue. He watched her and she smiled and nodded.

As he began to move further into her he found he was holding his breath until he was in as far as he thought she could comfortably accept him before pulling out again slowly. _‘My god, she feels so good.’_

He pressed himself inside again gently and felt her body begin to relax around him as she held him close. The sensation was amazing for them both as he began to move inside her more assuredly, inserting himself again and again, deeper each time, increasing the pace until he reached a heavenly rhythm. They panted in time with each other, thoroughly enjoying their intimacy, moaning and sighing in mutual pleasure.

Harold arose on his hands as he continued to thrust and rock into her from above while looking deeply into her eyes. She could see beads of perspiration forming on his forehead and around his hairline, evidence of his exertion and concentration. His breath hitched, she sensed that he was very close to release.

She was in a realm of Harold’s making, pleasure and contentment filled her very being as he moved inside her. It was pure bliss for a long time, each of them enjoying the other’s most private and intimate offerings until suddenly, she saw his expression change from passionate to almost introspective, absorbed in something or somewhere else and she wondered what was happening behind those brilliant blue eyes.

His speed increased tenfold and she was riding his wave of reckless abandon, loving every second of it. The preoccupied look in his eyes would concern her if it didn’t feel so damn good, and she was so very, nearly there again. She moaned wantonly and gasped beneath him, encouraging his mania until he suddenly slowed and pulled out.

She was breathless and wasn’t sure what happened as he lay down against her, covering her body with his, panting desperately against her neck. She stroked the back of his head and down his back and waited. She felt his cock becoming flaccid between their bodies and she started to become nervous, he hadn’t come and she didn’t understand why.

“Is there something wrong?” She asked after a few long moments.

She felt him take a shuddering breath and shake his head, “No, I’m sorry. I think… I think I may have just overdone it.” He answered quietly.

She was confused and it worried her that his mood had changed so suddenly. She continued to stroke him affectionately as they laid there embracing.

Harold’s mind was muddled. Everything up until a few moments ago was pure and utter joy. It wasn’t until he was looking into Caroline’s eyes as he fucked into her from above that his subconscious turned a corner and guilt came to the forefront of his mind.

Grace entered into the experience of bliss that he had been experiencing for these last two hours and he found he couldn’t continue. He felt as if he were cheating on her and was compelled to _stop_.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harold?” Caroline prompted him gently.

They laid together, quietly embracing for quite some time while she stroked the cooling skin beneath her hands, becoming more concerned by the minute. “Let’s talk about it, alright?”

She felt him shift slightly, “I’m not… sure that I can Miss Turing.” He replied quietly.

She felt a warm wetness in the crook of her neck and realized that he must have been weeping. Her heart ached for him and she needed him to know that whatever it was that had affected him so she could help him through, if only he would let her try.

“Harold…can you look at me please?” She asked gently and caressed his nape.

She felt him take a deep breath and he sat up on an elbow and looked at her. His eyes were red and puffy and once again she felt a pang in her heart at the melancholy she saw in his face.

“I… I’m very sorry, I don’t know what came over me just then. I… think I… should probably leave.” He got up gingerly, wincing from the effort and picked up her clothing from the floor and placed it on the couch next to her and began putting his own clothes back on.

She sat up and began to dress, “I don’t understand Harold, you know that you can talk to me, that’s why you came... isn’t it?” She asked gently.

He hesitated buttoning his shirt at her question for a moment and thought about it. He was unsettled, and disconcerted as to what he should do now, how to approach relaying the information… or lack thereof of her situation, the reason he was supposed to be here.

She was a number and he was going to protect her at all costs but more than that, there was something else he felt for this remarkable woman too. He took a deep breath and sat down next to her, placing a warm hand on her knee he attempted to reassure her.

“Yes… I’m sorry. You’re right, of course. I have to tell you what I’m really doing here, the most _important_ reason I’m here,” he stated keenly and turned towards her.

“I think what just happened was important Mister Crane, don’t you?" She replied uneasily and placed her hand over his. “I mean you felt something too… didn’t you?

He looked into her eyes, “Yes of course, Caroline, of course I did but there’s much more to it than that, I need to tell you what’s going on.”

“I don’t understand, please explain it to me.” Harold stood up and helped her to her feet.

He held her blouse open for her and she put her arms through it, not worrying about putting her bra back on at the moment, there were far bigger things to concern herself with, she could see it in his eyes.

Harold finished dressing sans jacket, waistcoat and tie and escorted her back to her chair and sitting down across from her. How was he even supposed to begin after what just happened?

“Caroline,” he began tentatively, “I’m not who you think I am.” Harold was going to tell her as much as he knew, expecting that John was going to give him hell over it but he was obliged to tell her the truth, or as much as he thought he could safely provide for the time being. She deserved as much and he would see to it that he shared whatever he possibly could with her.

“Go on, I’m listening,” She replied formally, taking a calming breath in preparation. She already didn’t like the direction this was going in and began to feel a little trepidation coming on.

“I… I’m here to help you,” he started again, the sudden event muddled his thinking, he wasn’t exactly sure where to begin. He could hardly think straight and was getting flustered. _Why did this woman make him feel so out of sorts?_ He wondered absently.

She raised an eyebrow. “Help me…?” she answered curtly, “Is that what you’re calling it? You were _helping_ me?”

“No… I mean, what happened wasn’t something I planned. I had an odd desire to be near you yes, and I was inexplicably drawn to you and had to meet you but I didn’t plan for any of that to escalate into what happened between us.” He knew he wasn’t coming off the way he intended and seemed to only make matters worse the further he went.

“Oh, ‘what happened’ between us was just a fling then?” she replied icily, glaring at him, “I was just a convenient lay for you as it were?"

“No, please…I didn’t mean…that is to say that I thoroughly enjoyed every second we had together, you must believe that but my first priority was to interview you or rather be interviewed by you and try to determine who might want to harm you. But things moved into a different direction the moment I looked into your eyes.” He was rambling he knew but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

Her eyes widened. “What makes you think someone wants to harm me, how do you know that?” She asked, alarmed.

Harold thought for a long moment, and saw the unease building in her eyes, he had to figure out a way to explain things to her quickly without _completely_ terrifying her. The longer he was quiet the more frightened she was becoming and it tore at his heart to see her demeanor change so abruptly, _what must she be thinking about him now?_

He sat forward cautiously and extended his hand to her. “Please Miss Turing, don’t be afraid, I’m going to protect you.”

“Who are you really?” she asked pulling away from his reach, fright clearly visible in her eyes now. “What do you want with me?” She didn’t know what to think.

 _How had they gotten to this point?_ She wondered. He was a complete stranger, how could she have been so free and open with him, practically throwing herself at him like she had? It had felt so right and natural and now she didn’t know what to think or what to do. She was suddenly on edge and extremely nervously, questioning everything that they’d said and done from the moment they first laid eyes on one another.

Harold pulled away from her visceral reaction on instinct and sat back, making himself as nonthreatening to her as he possibly could. He started to feel sick to his stomach as the undeniable realization that he was scaring her dawned on him.

He must seem insane to her now. But how else could she look at him? He came in and swept her off her feet, seduced her, twice no less and then proceeded to tell her that someone wanted to hurt her?

He would think similarly if anyone were to do the same to him.

“Please Caroline, don’t be frightened, I’m going to help you.” He continued to try and seem as benign and unimposing as he could but knew he had already made it difficult for himself by his stupid and clumsy approach.

 _What was he thinking!_ It was too late now, he had to make her understand that he wasn’t a madman, she needed to know the truth, she deserved that much.

“Listen, won’t you please?” He took a steadying breath and tried to start once again. “My name is Harold Finch and it’s my business to stop people that are targeting innocent lives and help those that are being targeted. Obviously, you fall into the latter category Miss Turing.” He looked at her hopefully for her response.

She looked at him seriously. “How do you know Harold? She asked.

“Miss Turing, I must tell you that we work in secret and I need to ask you to listen carefully and keep everything I tell you private, you never know who you can truly trust,” he replied earnestly.

“How ironic Mister Finch,” she grinned, relaxing fractionally. “Who is we and how do I know I can trust _you_?” She didn’t know why but she immediately trusted this enigmatic man and was eager to hear more.

Harold blinked a few times then he smiled and breathed a sigh of relief when she seemed to be calming down for him. “I’m willing to wager that if you give me a little while I can convince you that you have nothing to fear from me or my associate. I will introduce you to Mister Reese very soon, and we will work to protect you and take care of whoever could potentially be coming after you. We will make it so you never any have reason to fear for your safety Miss Turing.”

“Go on…” she listened attentively.

“Now…” he asked in earnest, “has there been anyone that has threatened you or seemed unusual or out of the ordinary lately?”

“You mean besides you?” She replied grinning, completely letting her guard down.

She instinctively believed and understood that she had nothing to fear from him. She was smitten with him there was no doubt in her mind about his sincerity and she chastised herself for thinking for one minute that he may have been a danger to her.

“Touché Miss Turing,” He chuckled at her playfulness. “Yes, besides me.”

“There hasn’t been anyone or anything out of the ordinary lately Mister Cr…Finch.” She replied and smiled sweetly.

“Alright,” He exhaled, “That means that we’re going to have to surveil you Miss Turing. Twenty-four seven I’m afraid. I’m sorry that I can’t tell you more right now but we should be able to find some answers soon by keeping a good eye on you if you’ll trust us enough.”

“I don’t like the idea of being watched Mister Finch,” she sighed, “but I suppose if it’s a necessity I’d like you to be the one doing it,” She smiled at him suggestively then she looked at the clock. “If that’s all, I see that we have more time for our session, what shall we do to occupy ourselves?”

Harold’s mind went exactly to where he knew hers had strayed yet again and he felt the room getting warmer, he. “Well, those are the most important facts,” he smiled mischievously, “I suppose there’s really no use belaboring what we’ve already covered.”

They gazed heatedly at each other for a moment before his smile faltered.

He looked down at his hands in rumination and she saw that whatever was bothering him before had returned as his eyes glistened.

“Harold? Please talk to me, I’d like to try and help,” She encouraged him.

He smiled sadly and took a moment before he began to explain, “I had a relationship… a fiancée,” He offered quietly. “But it’s over now and I’m finding it extremely difficult to move on.” He swiped at the moisture that appeared on his face and took a breath.

“I’m so sorry… is she?” Caroline replied gently. “Is she still here in the city or…?” She trailed off waiting for him to fill in the blank.

“She’s a world away now, she’s moved on but… I can’t seem to.” Harold didn’t know how much he should tell her. He wanted to show her the respect of not completely lying to her but Grace was too precious to him to open up to with anyone else. Not yet and maybe not ever, he _still_ wasn’t ready.

“Well, I can’t tell you how you _should_ feel, everyone is different and you’ll have to figure that out on your own,” she began, “But I can tell you that if it was an amicable break-up, if she’s anything like me, I’m sure that she would want you to move on with your life and be happy. I truly think she would want that for you.” She saw how difficult it was for him and she got up and stood next to him as he sat in the chair forlornly, lost in thought.

Harold looked up at the beautiful woman standing there and she leaned over and caressed his face tenderly. “I would want you to be happy if it were me,” She reiterated sympathetically.

“You’re very kind Caroline,” He was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and turned away from her.

“Oh, Harold…” She soothed him and rubbed his shoulder. “Please, let me hold you.”

He swallowed hard and turned back to look at her before moving over in the chair, making room for her to sit next to him and she pulled him close, letting him rest his head on her bosom. She embraced him and softly stroked the back of his head and down his neck and shoulders as he rode the emotional turmoil of his feelings.

He couldn’t think properly. _Was what he felt for this woman wrong?_ He didn’t want to think that way but it was difficult when he was still so deeply in love with Grace.

Caroline rocked him gently in her arms and let him take as long as he needed to sort things out. There was nowhere else she’d rather be at the moment and was convinced that somehow, their meeting was not by chance, it was her purpose to comfort this tortured soul through whatever he must go through to heal.

“Thank you,” He said after a few minutes of contemplation. “I’m so sorry that our day ended this way. I should have behaved myself this afternoon, I’m a grown man, I should have acted like one.”

“And I’m a grown woman, and I’m not sorry for what happened. It was one of the most wonderful days of my life Harold. I wouldn’t change a thing.” She stood from the chair then leaned over closely to him to look deeply into his gorgeous blue eyes, “thank you for _everything_.”

He smiled warmly and caressed her face. “You’re a very special woman Miss Turing,” he stated and moved to pull his hand away when she stopped it and brought it to her lips, kissing the inside of his palm as her eyes fluttered shut.

His breath hitched at the tender display and he yearned to take her into his arms.

She looked into his eyes, “I’m not kind… I’m grateful… Be happy Harold… ” She moved towards him slowly, giving him the option to retreat.

He stayed still and closed his eyes as she pressed her hand to his face and brought her head down and placed a soft kiss against his lips.

His arms moved of their own volition, wrapping around her and gently pulling her to him, deepening the unhurried kiss.

She pulled away from him slightly to study him. He looked so torn and confused, she had to ask.

“How do you feel about this?”

He closed his eyes and shook his head minutely, “I honestly don’t know,” he looked into her eyes, “tell me how I should feel…” he whispered desolately, “ _Please_.”

“Oh, my poor Harold,” she replied and stood up to kneel before of him, embracing him again fully.

She felt him take another shuddering breath as she held him firm in her embrace, running her hands over his neck, down his shoulders and his back soothingly.

She could feel the raised scarring through his shirt vividly, they fascinated her, and her thoughts went back to the sadness she had for him, for the pain and suffering the horrific injuries must have caused for the gentle soul and she held him even tighter in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter before...

“Damn it! That’s it Finch, what in the hell are you doing and why are you making me go after you like this?” John announced to the air, frustration hitting its peak by the lack of communication between them. He rolled his eyes, “You’ve even got me talking to myself.”

It was 5:10 pm and he hadn’t seen or heard anything from his partner now for hours and it was really starting eat away at him. Harold should have made some sort of an effort to let him know that everything was alright on his end. He didn’t think it was asking too much from the stubborn man, that’s how teamwork was supposed to work for Pete’s sake, a little respect would be nice.

Harold had been so anxious to meet this woman he’d probably just forgotten about the time, but if the situation had been reversed Harold would have made damn sure he’d been checking in with him every five minutes. Now he was going to have to risk pissing him off by interrupting whatever he and their new number might be talking about.

Whatever the case, it didn’t matter anyway. He had a job to do and was damn well going to do it, and that included making sure Harold was safe as well as their number, even if it meant getting his head bitten off later. He checked the video feeds one more time before hurrying out of the library and heading downtown to the Dr.’s office.

*************

Harold had been comforted to some extent and relished every moment he was wrapped in the soothing embrace of this beautiful, beguiling woman while he tried to sort himself out. Upon careful deliberation he’d finally decided the good doctor was right. If he and Grace would have ever voluntarily ended their relationship he was sure they would have both wanted the other to move on and find happiness with someone else in their lives. Her happiness had always come first and foremost for him… that had and would not _ever_ change.

He felt Caroline’s gentle touch moving over the ridged, grotesque scarring on his back and held back the urge to pull away. Living with his deficiencies had become almost manageable with the exception of rare times when the pain is flat-out unbearable. On those days he’s _still_ forced to enlist the expertise of a physical therapist, a set of expert hands that can mercifully find and alleviate the intense pain that builds up from stress and fatigue and works its way into torn and damaged muscle he can’t reach on his own.

He was certain that she was touching them, _caressing_ them consciously. She had to be curious and as difficult as it was for him to talk about, to even acknowledge them to another human being, he decided to tell her now so she didn’t have to feel uncomfortable asking about them in the future.

He took a breath for courage and began the answer to her implicit curiosity, “There was an accident,” he said softly and took her hands into his. “It seems a lifetime ago, yet somehow still like it was yesterday…” he chuckled uneasily, “does that make any sense?”

“Yes,” she smiled at him tenderly, “believe it or not, it makes perfect sense.” Caroline wanted to put this wonderfully kind, gentle man at ease. It was obvious to her that he had been through some severe trauma and wanted desperately to help him in any way she could, but for now he was setting the pace and she waited patiently for him to continue.

“It was just over two years ago.” He looked into her eyes as he explained. He would tell her just the bare minimum for now and hope that she didn’t press him any further than he was willing to go, he wasn’t so sure he could lie to her.

“I was meeting my best friend that day.” He paused to steel himself against the visceral memory of Nathan’s broken body as a sheet was pulled over his lifeless form. “He was killed.” Harold closed his eyes and swallowed down the grief that was almost as painful now as it had been that day.

“Oh, my… I’m so sorry Harold.” She didn’t really know what to say, she just pulled him close and kissed his forehead tenderly.

She held him and could feel his heart pounding until he pulled away and stood up. She rose to her feet as well and faced him. She gazed into his eyes and saw the pain of that day clearly etched into his features.

“I’m so very, very sorry.” She said again and leaned in, putting her lips against his gently, tentatively, willing and ready to accept wherever he decided to go with her unspoken offer.

He was a little slow to respond at first but then returned the kiss readily, pulling her into his arms, holding her tightly before releasing her to kiss her along her jawline. He felt her body respond with a shiver and she sighed enthusiastically encouraging him to give her more.

“We should stop…” He said halfheartedly as he kissed down her neck.

“We’ll stop later Harry, _please_ …” She breathed, enjoying the sensation of his warm open mouthed kisses against her sensitive skin. “Stop thinking for just a little while longer,” she moaned excitedly as his hand clutched her ass from behind, pressing her firmly against his tumescent body while the other roamed over her breast.

“Yes… alright,” he gasped as she found his cock and closed her hand over the hardening shaft through his trousers. “I find that I can’t keep my hands off of you Miss Turing…” she smiled and pushed him away slightly and he whimpered at the loss.

She grinned teasingly and took him by the hand, pulling him towards the bathroom. He smiled in return knowing exactly where this was leading and followed her eagerly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just one big wet, SEX scene! Get used to it.

As they approached the entryway of the room, a large marble walk-in shower stall with glass doors immediately caught Harold’s eye. As soon as he saw it he knew exactly how he wanted things to go. “How delightfully convenient,” he declared enthusiastically.

Making love to a woman while hot water cascaded over her naked body had always been a particular favorite way in which to pleasure a partner.

A broad smile came to his lips when he saw a padded bench at one end of the ample space, it would help compensate for his physical detriments, while inset shower heads along the width was an added bonus.

Caroline released his hand and turned to face him with a ravenous look in her eyes that went straight to Harold’s cock. She smiled coyly and rested her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward for a chaste kiss before sinking down to her knees.

Harold was completely captivated as he watched her unfasten his belt, he caressed her face, in awe of the beauty and the softness of the flawless skin beneath his touch.

‘ _You are such a lovely woman…’_ he found himself murmuring and lifted her chin to meet his eyes. She smiled up at him wantonly and began releasing the buttons of his trousers.

He found her focused gaze singularly arousing as she worried her bottom lip then ran her tongue over it suggestively. Caroline tilted her head and Harold’s hand found its way into her luxurious hair while she guided him out of his shoes and then his trousers.

She sighed with contentment as he combed his fingers through the soft brunette locks, toying deliciously with the long silken strands encouraging him to continue.

She pressed her face against the budding erection still confined inside his boxer briefs. She rubbed her mouth and lips against the obscene bulge, enjoying the uniquely masculine scent that belonged to this fascinatingly enigmatic and oh-so desirable man.

Harold gasped, his fingers tightening in her hair reflexively while his free hand quickly joined the first, resting lightly against her head. He squeezed his eyes shut, barely able to keep himself from rutting against the hot wet orifice.

“Oh…” he breathed out and she grinned hearing a hitch in Harold’s increasingly labored breathing. She gazed up at him and smiled into his eyes as they opened and immediately found hers.

He chuckled and caressed her face, then started to unbutton his shirt before hesitating, “Caroline,” he began timidly, “My scars… they’re quite extensive and hideous and I… I want you to be ready for what you’ll see. I…” he stammered anxiously, “I don’t want to cause you any awkwardness. If you have any reservations or concerns please don’t be afraid to voice them...” He was finding himself extremely fearful of her reaction.

“My sweet, sweet man…” She smiled tenderly and stood, “Don’t be nervous. I’ve already seen them and I don’t think they’re the least bit hideous… they are a part of who you are. They reflect the strength and dignity of the man they belong to.”

Harold swallowed down a lump in his throat from her sincerity. He smiled with relief and felt the desperate need to kiss her.

He looked deeply into her eyes, immeasurably grateful for her kindness and understanding, then leaned in, “You truly are a marvel my dear,” he breathed against her mouth and kissed her while he began unbuttoning her blouse.

She smiled and closed her eyes while they kissed affectionately and she finished unbuttoning his shirt and slipped it off shoulders before letting it fall to the floor.

They broke the kiss and stood there embracing, Caroline’s back was to the mirror and Harold watched her rest her head on his shoulder and let her hands travel around to his back, ghosting her fingertips over the damaged and mangled flesh she found there in abundance.

Harold went still, suddenly skittish and she could tell that he had taken a breath, frightened beyond his control, terrified that she would reject him even after her heartfelt reassurance.

She held him tenderly and her lips found the scars along his collarbone and kissed them reverently.

He gasped, the tender display she was showing him momentarily took his breath away until Harold’s instincts finally took over again and his hands traveled under her blouse, finding and opening the clasp of her bra.

She shivered when his hands moved over the flesh of her back, caressing the warm skin before pushing her blouse off her shoulders and moving to the front, beneath the lace undergarment, touching and caressing her breasts. He teased the taught nipples with dexterous fingers as his tongue licked against her lips, seeking entrance into her mouth.

Caroline opened for him gladly and moaned as he took his pleasure, kissing her fervently while his hands continued their assault on her awakening body.

Harold was fully erect and nearly cried out when she palmed his cock unexpectedly and stroked it through the fine fabric of his underwear.

Their mutual arousal filled the room; it was all she could do to pull herself away from her amorous and fervent desires but she playfully reminded him why they were in that room to begin with.

He chuckled... “Yes, of course,” he replied, catching his breath as she reached in and turned the water on to warm up while they finished undressing each other.

He opened the frosted glass door and she stepped inside, directing the water streams away from their faces and stood with her back to the warm spray. She was smiling alluringly and extending her hand to him in open invitation.

He gazed at her gorgeous body for a long moment greedily and then stepped inside, pulling the shower door closed behind him. He moved to stand flush with her as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

She grinned into his shoulder at the sharp intake of breath he took when their bodies converged, trapping his rigid cock between them. She felt the twitch of his arousal and moved her arm down between them to take him in hand.

His chin rested on her shoulder and his eyes closed as her warm hand encircled his shaft and she began to stroke him. “Oh… yes,” he moaned as she began to pump him faster, finding a heavenly rhythm.

He panted and moaned in pleasure at her efforts and then suddenly he caught her hand and stilled it before he climaxed.

“Ohhh… If you continue that way… I will be of no use to you, Miss Turing,” he panted breathlessly. “And I assure you… I want to be used.”

She smiled and kissed him lasciviously before pulling away, “If you want to be used, Harry…we can arrange that.” She pushed him to sit down on the bench and kneeled between his legs.

He watched her with pleasure as she stroked her hands up and down his thighs then leaned forward and teased his leaking cock with her tongue.

He moved his hand over her hair, caressing her head and watched avidly, his desire building as she slowly licked up from the base of his long shaft to the salty tip, before languidly taking the head into her mouth. “Oh… Caroline,” he moaned and his hand tightened in her hair reflexively as she opened her throat and took him down as far as she was able.

“Mmm…” she hummed and watched in delight as his eyes darkened with barely controlled lust.

He moaned, rapt in pleasure as he watched her take him again and again deep inside her mouth, swallowing around him impossibly deeper each time.

His hands combed through her hair and his eyes closed as he concentrated on not spilling into her mouth until he didn’t think he could take any more and he gently pulled her off. He had plans for her and needed to hold out long enough to fulfill them before he took his own pleasure.

He opened his eyes to see the smug grin on her face, “Cocky are we?” he teased and grinned back before helping her stand then pulled her to him, licking the water from her stomach, following a trail to her breasts.

He sucked and teased her nipples while his hand made its way to her buttocks, touching and squeezing the delightfully firm ass before making his way to her vagina.

Caroline watched him, sighing and moaning her enthusiasm, carding her fingers through his hair as he kissed and fingered her carefully until he could feel her natural lubricant coating the passageway for him.

He looked up at her ardently, “Come here,” she smiled as he took her by the forearms, positioning her to straddle his lap and lowered herself down on top of him, slowly seating herself while they both enjoyed the heat of their mutual desire.

While they embraced Harold encouraged her to move, kissing and sucking her breasts as she lifted herself off and rocked against him, rubbing her clit along his exquisitely long, hard shaft buried deep inside her.

His cock was perfect in every regard; his lovemaking skills were a marvel, no one had ever given her this much pleasure in all her experiences combined and she was giddy with the need for release that only this man could give her.

“Not yet…” Harold gasped as she rode him hard and fast. “Ohh…not yet!” He subdued her for a long moment, hugging her to his chest while he calmed himself down and caught his breath.

“Please, Miss Turing… Stand up,” he asked intently. “Turn around.”

She stood with effort, her legs were weak, and he arose behind her and placed her hands above her against the glass door. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “Trust me."

She shivered at his demand and waited with arousal and desire, trembling with anticipation. He stood behind her, warm water raining down upon them all the while and he ran both of his strong hands up her back, to her shoulders, and back down again, loosening her pent up muscles.

He ran them up once more then diverted around her body to take both breasts in his hands and fondled them gently but firmly, making her ache with need. She moaned, “Please… Harold…Please!”

He smiled to himself and brought his hands down from her breasts to converge between her legs, fondling her then teasing her clit with his thumb as his fingers entered her knowledgeably, patiently working her until finding the spot that drove her mad. “Oh Harold…” she moaned, standing obediently with her hands against the glass.

Her legs trembled and she thought she would faint with pleasure until Harold sensed her precarious state and removed his hands from between her legs. “You are so desirable…” he panted and kissed her back before pressing her shoulders forward to lean her head on her forearms for stability while still facing away from him.

“May I, Miss Turing?” he asked breathlessly.

“Oh yes… yes!” she exclaimed fervently.

He smiled and held her hip with one hand and he positioned himself and slowly entered her hot, snug channel from behind.

“Ohh…” She moaned as his thick cock steadily made its way inside.

He moved with great restraint and patience, allowing her body to accept him, adjusting around him comfortably until he was sure he wouldn’t hurt her.

He held her firmly by both hips now and moved inside her gradually, inserting himself gently until she begged him to take her faster and harder.

He obliged happily and moved closer and pressed into her deeper every other thrust of his hips, transcending his weakened frame and the chronic pain that follows him always, damming what would surely follow from overexerted muscles and movements his injured body was unused to anymore.

They both moaned and panted and Harold felt himself getting close to release.

He leaned over her again and kissed her shoulder blade as he continued to fuck into her and she begged for more. He was very close now but would not come until she had her release.

He reached around and found her clit. Manipulating the area with great skill and expertise, finding just the right spot, he applied a fraction more pressure until she shouted and braced herself against the glass on wobbly legs as she rode the waves of her orgasm again and again.

Only then did he finally allow his own climax to overtake him and he spilled into her, his body stuttering against hers until he was milked of all of his essence and felt as if his own legs would give out.

He held her weakened body against his and pivoted them both around to sit on the bench as the cooling water washed away the evidence of their release. He held her to him and they sat in silence but for their labored breathing until they were able to form a coherent sentence again.

“My God, Harold… that was…” She hesitated, still trying to catch her breath. Their mingled sounds of bliss turned into laughter as their bodies slowly recovered.

Harold laughed at her stilted statement, “I agree, Miss Turing… that truly was…” He trailed off teasingly and grinned, holding her even closer and turning up the heat until the steam made a makeshift sauna in the shower stall.

They sat together quietly, grinning while enjoying the intimacy of the embrace, until Harold heard John’s voice calling him from outside the bathroom door.

 _“Harold, are you alright in there?”_ He could hear the amusement in his partner’s voice and it irritated the hell out of him to say the least.

 _Shit! How long had John been out there?_ Harold was mortified.


	8. Chapter 8

“Don’t make me come in there, Harold!” John yelled through the door while trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

When he’d let himself inside the office and heard the shower water running he went directly to the bathroom door and put his ear to it, taking a few seconds to figure out what was going on exactly.

Then he couldn’t help himself. He stood there listening for a minute before finally coming to his senses and rudely announcing his presence to his partner.

Once he got over the initial shock of what he was listening to, he’d at least had the common courtesy to close the door that had been ajar to give them a modicum of privacy….“ _This was going to be good._ ” He thought.

Evidently Harold was more the ladies’ man than he gave him credit for, from the sound of it the man must be packing some serious heat.

He grinned again as he pounded on the door for the second time and adjusted his pants that had suddenly become a little tight around his groin.

“Yes, yes I hear you Mister Reese,” Harold answered, irritation coming through in waves, “Give us a moment!”

John could hear the scurry of movement and muffled voices behind the door and decided now would be the time to take a look around the office and plant a camera and a couple of bugs while he was at it.

He’d finished in record time and sat down to wait for the busy couple quietly amused. He was surprised to say the least that Harold had had such a heatedly intimate interaction with their new number.

The doctor was very attractive there was no denying that, but this was Harold Finch he was talking about here, ‘Mister prim and proper’ and still couldn’t wrap his head around what he’d just walked in on. He grinned, wondering aimlessly… _“Had Harold even realized he’d been planning this little tryst from the very beginning?”_

**********

Harold stood up startled from the shower bench at the sound of John’s infernal knocking and his irksome voice. “I’m so sorry Miss Turing, that would be my partner making an absolute ass of himself,” Harold informed her. “Please, let’s get dressed so I can educate the man on what the tasteful approach of announcing one’s presence should be.”

Caroline took his proffered hand and stood up blushing. “What will he think?” She asked fretfully.

“Please, don’t concern yourself with that Miss Turing, it is of no consequence, I assure you.” Harold kissed her hand and placed her clothing on the bathroom sink then hurried to dress.

He realized that his waistcoat, jacket, and tie had been left outside the room strewn about haphazardly. Oh well, he wasn’t looking forward to Reese’s reaction but wanted to get it over with. They finished dressing and he looked at Caroline as calmly as he could and smiled reassuringly. “Shall we?”

As they exited the bathroom John was standing, draping Harold’s tie and the other two pieces of his suit across the arm of one of the chairs.

John made eye contact with his partner and Harold could see the little hint of mischief in his eyes and held his breath, waiting for something childish to unfurl from his mouth.

 _‘At least he isn’t grinning like an ass,’_ Harold thought to himself. As the two approached Caroline’s desk, Harold made the introductions, silently praying John wouldn’t say anything related to the event that he just happened upon.

“Miss Turing this is my partner Mister Reese,” John smiled and shook her hand congenially.

“Very nice to meet you, Miss Turing, please call me John.” He answered politely.

“Thank you John, Harold has told me about you and what the two of you do to help people, it’s very nice to meet you.” Caroline smiled and made way to take her seat behind the desk.

“Mister Finch may I speak with you for a moment?” John asked and took Harold by the elbow, leading him away from the good doctor's earshot.

Caroline smiled and pretended to busy herself for a moment while the two men conversed.

John kept his voice low. “Finch, I realize that what you do in private is none of my business but may I remind you that this woman is our number?” Harold looked at John with growing annoyance and aggravation as John attempted to chastise him. “What were you thinking?”

Harold was incensed but answered as quietly and calmly as he could, keeping his back to the woman that he’d suddenly found himself having feelings for. _“Mister Reese,”_ he began heatedly. “You have no call to infer that I am not aware of the fact that this young woman is in need of our services, and I highly resent the implication that I have forgotten that detail for one moment. Perhaps we should put this…” Harold motioned ineffectually with his hand, “Untimely interlude that you saw fit to rudely interrupt behind us and move on.”

John was acutely aware of the hostility that was emanating from his employer through every word that came out of his mouth, he needed to placate his partner quickly lest he blow a fuse and have a stroke.

“You’re right Harold and I’m sorry,” John conciliated humbly, “I assume you’ve told her everything then?” John asked calmly. “Do you think that was a good idea?”

Harold blushed a little and amended his former temperament to something a bit less defensive. “Well no, I haven’t told her everything… just enough to make her understand that there’s a threat to her safety and that we’re taking steps to help her.”

John grinned, “Well one of us has certainly _taken steps,_ ” he teased quietly and walked around Harold taking a seat in one of the two leather armchairs. Harold let out an exasperated breath and followed behind him, sitting in the chair that held the rest of his clothing. They faced their number and John took charge of the semi-uncomfortable awkwardness in the room.

John smiled cordially, “As Harold has already told you, we have information that there may be a threat to your welfare at some point in the near future and we want to do everything in our power to prevent whatever it may be.” John smiled and sat back in the chair.

“I’ve already informed her of that fact John, I’ve also told her that we need to monitor her around the clock. What I haven’t gotten to yet is what exactly that surveillance will entail.” Harold smiled at Caroline warmly, she seemed to have calmed down a great deal since John’s initial presence and for that he was thankful. “We’ve accessed your list of clientele Miss Turing and there are a few people that have given us ample reason to question their past shall we say… dealings.” Harold pulled up a list of three names and photos from his phone and placed it on the desk in front of Caroline.

“Has any of these men made you feel uncomfortable or given you any indication that they could be any kind of threat to you personally?”

She looked at the names and faces of the men, of her _patients_ , and hesitated. Both Harold and John knew she was struggling with the question of doctor, patient confidentiality and Harold spoke up, “Miss Turing,” he began earnestly, “I know that we’re asking you to go against your oath as a doctor but please, this is your life we’re talking about… have any of these men given you any cause for concern?” Harold was adamant in questioning her, wanting her to understand how important it was that she tell them what they needed to know.

“How much do you know about Mister Gruber?” John asked and pointed at the first photo.

Caroline finally acquiesced, she would give in for Harold, after today she would do _anything_ for him, “Well, I know that he’s a German immigrant with a wife and two children that has had issues with intimacy since coming to this country four years ago. That’s what I’m treating him for, and I know that he owns a very successful jewelry company. Other than that I think that he’s a very nice man that enjoys hunting and fishing. He has a cabin in upstate New York that he goes to for the weekend twice a month by himself to get away from the city.” She paused, “He seems to be a very nice gentleman, I’ve seen him once a week for about six months now.” 

What about Mister Issacs?” Harold asked and sat forward, indicating the second photo.

“Mister Issacs has anxiety issues. He’s a retired dentist originally from Boston. His wife passed away nine months ago and he’s having a very hard time adjusting to life without her. He’s one of the kindest men you could ever meet.” She smiled sadly, “He’s almost housebound now. He has a friend that brings him in and picks him up from our sessions” She answered. “It’s really very sad.”

“And Mister Jones?” John asked, sliding the third photo over.

“Mister Jones is a closeted homosexual. He’s terrified that he’ll lose all of his family and friends by coming out. I’ve been treating him for four months. He’s another sweetheart, I can’t imagine any of these men being a danger to anyone much less me.” She remarked and looked at Harold. “You must have gotten some misinformation.”

Harold smiled unhappily. “I’m very sorry to have to tell you Miss Turing, but our source is never wrong. If it’s not one of these three men then it’s someone we don’t yet know about.”

“Alright here’s what we’re going to do.” John spoke up, “I’m going to go to your residence and wire the place.” He began.

“But I’ll still have _some_ privacy won’t I?” Caroline interjected alarmed.

“Yes of course.” Harold replied, “There will be no cameras in either of your bathrooms but I’m afraid that’s all we can promise you. But we will have to listen in at all times I’m afraid, I hope that won’t be too much of an issue for you.” He smiled reassuringly.

“Well no… I guess not.” She replied hesitantly.

“Good, I think we should get going then,” Harold stood, “John please go on ahead if you will and I’ll go over a few small details with Miss Turing before heading back to the library.” he suggested.

John looked at Harold and grinned. “You got it boss. I’ve already got the office scoped out so we’re good here, and don’t worry, we know what we’re doing most of the time.” He said and grinned at Harold who was irritated by his attempted humor and glared at him.

“Thank you John.” Caroline replied and he turned to look back at Harold with a big grin on his face as he shut the door behind him.

“Please forgive his childish behavior, he may be extremely immature at times but he’s highly efficient I assure you.” Harold smiled warmly at her and once again she felt a flush of heat rise into her face. Harold was something new and exciting to her and she hadn’t a clue as to why she had such an attraction to him. Well, he was a tremendous lover _and_ a perfect gentleman…but other than that she was perplexed by the pull he had on her, he wasn’t her usual type. But there was no denying it, from the moment she laid eyes on him that was it, she was done for.

Harold felt similarly. What was it about this woman that made him want to take her into his arms and never let anyone or anything ever touch her again? He was astounded that he could have ever felt anything remotely close to what he felt for Grace before today. A part of him knew that he could never be totally happy with another woman again… but with this woman, he believed he might just come close.

“So what happens now?” She asked.

He smiled and held his hand out to her and she came around the desk. “Now we say our goodbye’s for a little while. You go about your evening as usual and we will keep an eye on you at all times. I will be at your beck and call for anything Miss Turing, please try not to worry. I will also be in touch periodically and if you’d like I can arrange to get you an earwig such as Mister Reese and I wear and we can talk anytime you like.” He offered.

“Yes I would very much like that, I think it would make me feel better…” she smiled at him tenderly, “hearing your voice in my ear.”

“Excellent, you have the next two days off with it being the weekend, I will send a courier to deliver a package to you this evening, how does that sound?” He assured her and closed the distance between them, taking her into his arms.

“It sounds perfect,” she replied and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tugged him close, meeting his lips with a slow, tender kiss.

Harold couldn’t help himself, he deepened the kiss and pulled her firmly against his body. Their breathing began to turn heated and ragged until Harold remembered that Caroline’s office was now wired for sight and for sound and John now had the ability to see and hear _everything_. He pulled away hesitantly and smiled.

“Until next time Miss Turing.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual Voyeurism Alert! Explicit!

Harold left Caroline’s office to head back to the library while John went to wire her residence.

His concern for Miss Turing’s welfare was palpable but they’d already narrowed their initial list of threats down by ruling out Jeremy Isaacs, and his ‘friend’ was in the clear as far as a threat; as well as the doctor’s other two patients and their friends and acquaintances.

So they’d hit a wall as far as people they had already known of. The hard part was yet to come, waiting for someone else’ to make a move and intervening in time.

On the drive back to the library, Harold couldn’t stop thinking about their new number. What was it about her that drew him to her so powerfully? It was a mystery to him.

She was beautiful, yes, but he’d never been the type to ogle over a woman’s looks before.

Yes she also was highly intelligent, but that trait never had him struggling to keep his hands off a woman before either. He was mystified by the whole thing but what perplexed him more than anything was _her_ attraction to him.

He’d never given himself any credit in the romance department. When Grace entered his life, he’d never loved or even been slightly interested in pursuing a long term relationship before. He’d had a couple of very short relationships and a few dates here and there... but no one that he ever wanted to share the rest of his life with like he’d had with her.

It was bothering him. He had to quit focusing on it so much. He’d already let himself take too much from Caroline, but he was compelled to do so at the time, just as she seemed to be drawn to him for some reason.

He had to get his mind back in the game and away from the delicious carnal memories of this glorious day. He had the young woman’s life in his hands and he was _not_ going to let himself get distracted again.

*************

Miss Turing took her time getting home. She hadn’t wanted to chance of feeling uncomfortable being alone with John after what he’d walked in on at her office so when she’d arrived, John had just finished wiring the residence.

“You’re all set now,” he began. “I’ve put cameras in the main living areas and kitchen, leaving out the bathrooms of course, although they do have mic’s in them just so you know.” John walked her through the residence and pointed them out in every room.

“And if I know Finch you'll be monitored full time, one of us will always be close at all times so you should try and rest easy,” he smiled sympathetically seeing the look of unease on the young woman's face. “I’ll leave you now but try not to worry, everything will be fine.”

“Thank you, John.” She smiled and looked around the living room awkwardly.

As John turned to leave the apartment she called out and added, “Just so you know… I would never do anything to hurt him.”

He turned back and smiled slightly, then nodded and left.

What a whirlwind day she’d had. She couldn’t stop thinking about Harold and how attracted to him she was. The man was an enigma she could happily enjoy spending the rest of her life trying to solve.

His charm and intellect were an obvious attraction but she had met and dated many men with similar qualities before. What made Harold so different? And then there was this so-called danger to her that she couldn’t for the life of her figure out and that he was protecting her from. Who would want to do her harm?

She had a hard time believing that anyone would want to hurt her but she instinctively and implicitly trusted Harold with no hesitation whatsoever.

Her mind was drawn back to the intimacies she’d shared so freely with the new man in her life, blushing while she thought about the day’s activities and the pleasure he’d given her, the sensual things he’d done to her.

Harold’s skilled hands traveling over every inch of her body, his lips against hers, his talented mouth exploring her skin and elsewhere. She shivered at the vivid memories of pleasure, then the doorbell rang, startling her from her musings. 

She took a calming breath before going to the door and looking out the peep hole to see John standing there. She opened it and he smiled and held his hand out to offer her a small package.

“I intercepted the delivery man,” he grinned. “Finch wanted me to give it to you personally.”

She took the small package and recognized the ear piece for what it was.

“He’ll want to know you got it so just put it in whenever you want to talk to him and tap the side of your ear twice to enable it, and once again to shut it off. When it’s off he can’t hear you either, got it?” John asked.

She nodded, “Yes I think I can manage that.”

“He’s waiting so the sooner he hears from you the better,” John offered.

“Alright, thank you again, John,” she smiled. “I’ll talk to him right away.”

He smiled back then turned to leave again.

She closed the door and felt a sudden sense of excitement knowing that she would hear Harold’s voice again so soon and that he would be able to see her, even though she wouldn’t be able to see him.

She grinned at the thought of the voyeuristic implications and felt a sudden thrill. She took the earpiece from the case and inserted it into her right ear until she found a comfortable position and then tapped just under the side of her ear twice.

“Hello there,” Harold said immediately. She flushed warmly at the mere sound of his voice.

“Hello back.” She went to her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed and peered into the camera positioned in a flower vase on her dresser. “Can you see me?” she asked coyly.

“Yes, I have just arrived back to our home base… I can see your lovely eyes looking straight at me,” he replied softly, “You are a vision, Miss Turing,” he added, a tenderness permeating his words.

“Are you alone, Mister Finch?” she asked him seductively and positioned herself to lay back against the pillows that sat along the headboard of her queen sized bed, never taking her eyes off of the camera.

“Yes, Mister Reese is just outside your home watching the area. He isn’t listening in right now, I am the only one that can see how stunning you are at this very moment,” he answered warmly.

She smiled, flirting with the man behind the lens of the camera, envisioning Harold watching her with lust filled eyes. “Can I do anything for you, Mister Finch?” she purred.

Harold knew he shouldn’t take the bait, that he should try to be more professional but the temptation was much too much. He had very little control over himself when it came to this woman, she seemed to enchant him whenever she spoke.

He gave in at once. “Please remove your blouse for me, Miss Turing,” Harold urged her as calmly as he could, trying to keep his voice steady, belying the excitement building just under the surface. “Slowly… one button at a time if you please.”

“Yes, that’s wonderful,” he praised her as she languidly began to unbutton her blouse, showing more of her delightfully firm belly with each one she released.

Harold unbuttoned his trousers hurriedly and splayed the two sides wide open, relieving the uncomfortably expanding girth beneath the bespoke fly.

“What else would you like?” she asked seductively and pulled her top open fully exposing the toned young flesh beneath.

“Take it off,” he replied decisively. “And then your brassiere please… but again, I ask that you take your time. I want to enjoy it slowly and gently Caroline. I want to bask in the beauty that ignite's my desire.”

She could hear the unsteady need in his voice and knew intuitively that his lust was growing with each word he spoke.

Her own response to his sensual directives made the heat rise throughout her entire body. What was she doing? She’d never offered herself to anyone in this way ever before.

She’d rarely even bothered to masturbate for her own satisfaction and _never_ in her life had she considered performing such an act for someone else. All she knew right now was she wanted this man to have whatever he needed from her. She wanted him to have it all.

She heard Harold’s breath hitch as she removed her bra and presented herself, revealing her tightening nipples for him to devour with his eyes while she smiled demurely.

“Now, please remove your skirt…” he instructed her breathlessly, “leave your panties and stiletto’s for now. I want to see the fine form of your lovely thighs and calves and envision myself running my hands and lips over them."

She did as he asked and removed her skirt, revealing her lower form to his hungry eyes. She was becoming more and more aroused, reveling in his warm, rich baritone voice, eager to please him with any command he cared to give her.

“Now, caress your breasts my dear. Close your eyes and imagine that it’s my warm touch against your lovely skin. My grateful hands on your firm flesh.” Harold released his straining member and took himself in hand, his blood pressure escalating with the erotic image of delight she was creating just for him.

A powerful thrill ran through her as she listened to Harold’s breath quickening, becoming erratic and more pronounced with each task she completed.

She obeyed and ran her hands over her body, eyes closed, squeezing and rubbing her hardening nipples and sighing pleasurably, lost in the power of his voice.

“Now touch yourself for me, Caroline… feel me watching you while I stroke my straining erection. Imagine me lapping at you, encircling and suckling your clit with my hot mouth and tongue…” he moaned quietly as he watched her fingering herself through her underwear.

“Put your hand inside the undergarment and pleasure yourself knowing that I’m doing the same with you.” Harold felt himself riding a wave of heightened pleasure and intense arousal as he watched her intently. “So wonderful, Caroline…” he gasped. “So beautiful…so glorious...”

Caroline gasped and moaned with desire as she quickened her pace and he matched her.

“Oh… Harry!” She exclaimed as she got closer to her release, panting and squirming in pleasure. “Please…” she moaned. “Please!”

“Yes, my dear… whenever you’re ready… I’ll be right there with you,” he huffed and quickened his own pace.

“Please…” she moaned again, and Harold couldn't stop himself he cried out, “Now Caroline… now!” and felt his wet hot seed spill into his grasp and his climax overwhelmed him.

Caroline arched her back and orgasmed in tandem, moaning loudly, as she heard his voice hitch and stutter with his own release. His breathing ragged, she heard him chuckle as he caught his breath.

“What’s so funny?” she panted, amused.

She could hear the smile in his voice as he answered her, “I can’t… ever recall…” he panted, “having achieved completion… three times in such a short interval of time,” he laughed.

She grinned and calmed her own breathing, “Me either… but I think I have your number doubled at least,” she giggled, “you’re amazing, Mister Finch.”

Harold laughed, “I think the appropriate word as you so aptly stated earlier is… insatiable.” He grinned, “In so far as it applies to you, that is.”

She sat up and looked into the camera and smiled at him. “You’re that Harry, and much… much more.”


	10. Chapter 10

John positioned himself just down the street from their new numbers apartment building. The place had a pretty good set-up security wise. No one could get inside from the back unless they had a security code, Finch had already made sure of that, and he would be monitoring from the library anyway and would let him know immediately if anyone even tried. He had a clear view of the entrance, no one would be getting inside without him knowing it so it was pretty much just a waiting game for now.

He found himself grinning thinking about his fussy, normally uptight, _upstanding_ partner being so completely enthralled by this young woman.

He wouldn’t have thought it possible knowing the little that he did and had to give Finch a hell of a lot of credit.

It seemed as though the young woman was just as taken with Harold as he was with her and John found the whole thing kind of charming in a 'Finch' sort of way.

 _Good for him,_ John thought. The man certainly needed to release some of that stress he carries around with him all the time and John couldn’t have thought of a better way to do that than a nice roll in the hay.

Plus, a little _affection_ never hurt anybody either and Harold deserved some of that too. He just hoped that whatever this _thing_ they had going on wasn’t going to interfere with the mission. He hoped that Finch would be able to recover and maintain his professionalism and composure, to keep himself in check if something came up unexpectedly.

After some time John contacted him, “I’m all set out here, Finch. I’m settled in just down the street. Everything’s quiet for now.” He waited with no answer, “Finch?” he tried again.

Harold replied after a long moment, seemingly out of breath.

“Yes, very good. Thank you, Mister Reese,” he replied in a rush.

“Are you alright?” John asked concerned. “You sound like you just ran a marathon or something.”

“Yes, of course. I was just um… I was doing some research and I… I took a quick trip through the stacks. I guess I got a little winded. I’m not used to rushing anymore,” he replied irritably. “Cut me some slack.”

“Whoa, hold on there, don’t get so defensive. I was just a little concerned for a minute when you didn’t answer right away.”

“No, you’re absolutely right. I’m sorry, Mister Reese.” Harold attempted to deflect from the awkward issue of his latest sexual escapade with their number, “You said you were in a good position to see the comings and goings of people in her building?”

Regretfully, Harold knew that John had a very good idea of what had happened between Miss Turing and himself, at least on a physical level and it made things completely awkward and very uncomfortable for him. All he could hope for was that John would show him some mercy on the subject and never bring it up, but knowing John... he wasn't going to hold his breath.

“Yeah. I’m all set,” John replied, “Have you been able to get any more information on our suspects yet?”

Harold hadn’t had the time since he’d returned to the library to glean any additional information for them since he had been otherwise occupied. He was _still_ coming down from the endorphins traveling through his system at an excessive rate of speed.

“Not as of yet but I will let you know as soon as I do. Keep a good eye on things, John. I’ll be in touch.” Harold closed the line abruptly.

John grinned as his mind wondered through all kinds of things as to why Finch was so breathless when he finally got a reply from him.

He shivered and shook the mental imagery out of his thoughts, it was too much like imagining your brother having sex with someone… _ew_.

#

“Is everything alright?” Caroline asked when Harold’s voice came back over the comm.

“Yes, my dear. John is in a prime location. There won't be anyone in or out of the building that we won't see so you can rest easy tonight, get some sleep. You're perfectly safe.”

“Thank you… I just wish…” she started hesitantly then stopped.

“Wish what, Caroline?” Harold asked curiously.

“I wish you were here with me, sharing my bed,” she replied coyly. “To make me feel _safer_ ,” she added teasingly.

He smiled, “Yes, that would be nice. Perhaps in future there will be an opportunity to wake up together… that is after I’ve made you feel so utterly sated that you wouldn’t possibly be able to keep your eyes open,” he said and watched the smile on her face widen at his assertion.

His mind then quickly began to try to figure out how to make that happen as soon as possible.

“You are incorrigible, Mister Finch.”

“As I’ve said, when it comes to you Miss Turing, I am a lot of things I've never contemplated being again.” he confessed honestly.

She could hear the wonder and sincerity in his voice and it warmed her heart.

“Well, I’m going to take a nice hot bubble bath and then try and go to sleep. Would you be interested in joining me?” she teased and quickly added, "Discernibly of course, though I am looking forward to the time when we can actually share a bath together.” She smiled at the thought.

“As appealing as that sounds, I will have to take a rain check this time if you don’t mind. I have some things to look into and if I’m not careful nothing will get done. But please let me know when you finish and get back into bed. I will be happy to help see you off to sleep,” he replied warmly, “that is if you’d like me too.”

“I would like that very much.” She looked into the camera, imagining Harold’s sweet grin. “I'll be thinking about you, Harold. I’m very happy right now… thanks to you.”

He smiled contently. “I feel very happy as well, Caroline. It’s rather strange isn’t it?” he remarked.

“Hmmm, what is?” she replied.

“That we were mere strangers a few hours ago, yet I feel as though I’ve known you for a very long time,” he stated wistfully.

“Yes, it is… and the fact that I feel the same is just as strange. But there are always exceptions to the rules in life as I’m sure you well know and I’d rather not try to examine it too closely right now, it feels too good to analyze… don’t you agree?” She replied fondly.

“Yes you’re right, let’s not think too hard about it, let’s just be grateful for the wonderful day we had together and worry about anything else another time. Today was one of the most unexpected and enjoyable days of my life Caroline, I want you to know that.”

She smiled at the camera, “For me as well, Harold… I’ll talk to you again very soon.”

“I will be looking forward to it, Miss Turing.” He watched her move towards the bathroom. He disconnected the line and turned off the bugs in the master bath giving her a modicum of privacy and himself the temptation of sitting there listening to her bathe.

He had to get his mind right. He had to find out who was a threat to this captivating woman. He would personally make sure nothing happened to her… even if it killed him.

#

Harold turned to his computer and began a more detailed investigation into the current suspects. He typed information for about five minutes when a chat port opened up on his main monitor, designated anonymous.

 ** _“Hi there, Harold...”_** The message began, **_“it’s been awhile, did you miss me?”_**

The IP address was masked, confirming what Harold already suspected. His arch nemesis, the woman known as Root was contacting him once again.

He felt a cold chill run through him. The timing was all wrong for this to happen. He had a young woman’s life in his hands. He couldn’t let himself be distracted further than he already had been with this rogue hacker now.

 _“Hardly… what do you want?”_ Harold typed quickly, highly alarmed and frustrated.

The reply came immediately, **_“Can’t a girl reach out to a fellow coder when she feels lonely?”_**

He rolled his eyes and felt his blood pressure rise additionally, _“I’ll ask again… what do you want with me?”_

**_“My, aren’t we grumpy this evening. I would have thought you would have been much more congenial after getting laid.”_ **

Harold was stunned, clenching his jaw tightly he began to panic. He was so taken off guard he looked around frantically, not knowing what to do or say for the moment.

If she knew where he had been and what he had done earlier then it stood to reason that she would have to know about the library. She’d evidently been following him somehow and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Then a thought struck him like lightning. The more he thought about it the more the odds were that Root was the reason Caroline Turing’s number came up. The timing was too convenient for there to be any other purpose in hearing from her right now. He wouldn’t insinuate _anything_ though, just in case he was wrong.

 _“Are you jealous?”_ He baited the evil woman, hoping the software running a search for her in the background would pick a location in which to find her before she halted the communication. He was nervous as hell but he had to try everything he could to find her.

He also had to try and see if he could decipher what her intent was, what the tone of her demeanor was. As much as he wanted to find this unstable but highly intelligent adversary and deal with her accordingly he would not put Caroline's life in jeopardy under _any_ circumstance.

**_“Far from it Harold. I enjoyed it as well.”_ **

Harold was dumbstruck. What did that mean? He sat for a long moment not knowing how to respond to the casual statement blinking at him on the screen.

Did she have cameras in Caroline’s office? Did she have her apartment already bugged? The realization of this nameless, faceless woman having seen and heard what had transpired between him and Miss Turing hit him like a freight train.

But surely John would have picked up on any surveillance that had already been put in place. He took a shot and decided to play it off as a lucky guess on her part but deep down he was scared to death of the implications.

 _“I don’t know what you’re talking about,”_ he typed and waited, holding his breath.

 ** _“Oh, come now Harold, wasn’t it good for you?"_** She replied then immediately added, **_“Not even once of the three times?”_**

He gasped and stood up hurriedly, nearly knocking his chair over.

He tapped his earwig. “John!” He exclaimed panicked. “John!”

“Harold?” John replied anxiously.

“Get in there and extract Miss Turing immediately. Take her to the safe house on ninth right away! I’ll get in contact with her and tell her you’re coming, hurry!”

Finch and Reese didn't have a safe house on Ninth. Ninth was code for another place the two men had worked out in advance, just in case the library had been compromised.

“Harold, what is it?”

“Root’s back and she knows everything!” he exclaimed, “Hurry!”

#

Harold tried to connect with Caroline through their shared comms but she didn’t acknowledge him. He looked at the monitors showing almost every room throughout the apartment and still couldn’t see her anywhere.

He tapped into the audio in the master bedroom and could hear water running from inside the bathroom.

“John, she’s still inside taking a bath. Please be discreet about the intrusion and give her time to compose herself. I don’t think Root is in the building so there’s no need to frighten her more than necessary.”

“Harold, what the hell’s happening!?” John replied impatiently.

“Please, Mister Reese. Get Caroline to safety and I will fill you in afterward. I have to concentrate on tracing Root back to her current location right now, please be careful!”

Harold’s hands trembled as he typed furiously on the keyboard. He attempted to backtrack the IP address but Root had disconnected as soon as the last transmission had been received. He sat stunned, looking blankly at the last message still displayed on the monitor and tried desperately to compose himself.


	11. Chapter 11

John got inside the building and quickly let himself inside Caroline’s apartment, listening for anything unusual. Harold’s sudden and adamant concern for the young woman had his own instincts shifting into high gear. He trusted his partner completely and if he was this worried about this hacker “Root’s” potential role in things with their number that was good enough for him.

He scanned the living room and the rest of the surrounding areas. Everything seemed as it should have been, nothing appeared out of place. He crept down the hall and went directly to the master bedroom, cautiously scoping out the adjacent rooms as he moved through.

He stopped just inside the doorway and could hear the sounds of trickling water from the bathtub while she hummed to herself happily, oblivious to his presence.

“Miss Turing, don’t be alarmed,” he called out, “it’s John.”

She went quiet immediately then he heard her hurrying to get out of the tub and shuffling inside the room, moving things about.

“I’ll be right out John, is something wrong?” she replied anxiously.

“Just hurry if you would and I’ll fill you in as best as I can in a minute.” He went into the spare bathroom while she got herself together and checked for any hidden bugs or cameras.

“Harold’s alright isn’t he?” she asked and finished slipping into a pair of jeans. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, why don’t you connect to him while I finish going through the apartment.” John quickly went about checking the spare bathroom and found no signs of surveillance that he didn’t put inside himself.

“What are you doing?” she asked nervously and rushed out of the bathroom while she towel dried her hair.

“I’ll let Harold tell you what’s happening… please _just_ hurry.” John called out and headed straight for the kitchen.

Caroline sat on the edge of her bed and inserted her earwig, immediately connecting to Harold.

“Miss Turing,” he said, relief almost overwhelming him when he saw her whole and healthy through his monitor.

“Harold, what’s happening?” He could see the near panic on her face and felt terrible for the upheaval she had to contend with so suddenly.

“Well, I suppose we’ll be seeing each other much sooner than expected,” he chuckled, trying to alleviate some of the stress he could plainly see on her face and that he himself felt.

“I don’t understand,” she replied confused.

“Yes, yes I’m sorry please let me explain,” he began. “I have reason to believe that you are being monitored… and unfortunately not just by us.” He heard her intake of breath and he continued quickly to try and put her mind at ease. “I’m not exactly sure what’s happening at this point but please, you have to continue to trust me.” He watched her reaction and felt a pang of sympathy for the fear and concern she expressed.

“Caroline, listen to me. We will _not_ let anyone harm you, I swear on my life we won’t.” He watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath as she nodded unconsciously, taking him at his word.

His heart swelled, “Good... now I want you to pack enough clothing and anything else you may need for the next few days as quickly as possible, John will ensure that you’ll be safe and sound until I see you again.”

“Harold?” She asked forlornly.

“Yes, my dear.”

“Tell me everything is going to be alright.”

He felt a lump in his throat at the innocence expressed in the timid question. He swallowed it down, “Everything’s going to be fine, Caroline…now please hurry. I’ll see you very soon.”

He watched her get up and go to her closet, finding a small suitcase she quickly began packing her things.

“Finch?” John startled him from his thoughts.

“Mister Reese, have you found anything?” Harold asked anxiously.

“No, that’s the thing. There’s absolutely no surveillance in this place other than what I installed earlier. There is no way anyone could have monitored her from here. I’m stumped,” John stated.

“As am I, Mister Reese. I’m shutting everything down here and I will meet you at the house in twenty-five minutes. There will be a car outside in five minutes to pick you both up from there.” He started closing programs and windows. “And John…” he added quickly, “please be careful…, you know how dangerously proficient Root can be.”

“You got it, Harold, I’ll keep her safe for you.”

#

“Are you ready to go?” John asked as he went back to the bedroom.

“Yes, I think I’ve packed everything I would need for at least a week,” she replied nervously and tried to force a smile.

“Hey, look at me,” John instructed her gently. “You’re going to be fine. If you know anything about Harold you know that you can trust him to keep you safe, I promise. Now,” he smiled warmly and took her bag from the bed. “Let’s go.”

John went out first, surveying the hallway as she followed closely behind him.

“We’re heading out, Finch. Just left the apartment.”

“Thank you, John. I’ve got just a couple more minutes here then I’m headed out as well.”

John stopped just before they got outside and spotted the black town car. “Alright now, there’s the car. I want you to follow my lead and get in the backseat quickly.”

She nodded and John pushed the doors open and led her by the arm, escorting her to the back of the car quickly then opened the door. She got in and moved across the seat while he handed her bag to her and took one more look around before he too got in.

John tapped the side of his ear. “Alright, Finch. We’re enroute to the place now.”

“I’m on the way as well, John. I will see you in approximately fifteen minutes. How is she holding up?” he asked sympathetically, “I hope we didn’t scare her too badly.”

John looked at the stoic face of the woman next to him and smiled as she made eye contact with him. “She’s fine Harold. We’ll see you in a few.” He heard Finch take a breath as he disconnected the line.

“Oh no!” she declared.

“What’s wrong?” John asked nervously.

“I forgot my earpiece in the bedroom, we have to go back!” she exclaimed.

“You won’t need it.” John laughed, “We’re going to meet up with him now.”

She released the breath she‘d taken and sat back against the seat, closing her eyes she grinned. As uncomfortable with the situation as she was, she was also secretly happy that she would be in Harold’s company again. She was eager to feel his warm embrace, to feel secure in his arms. 

*************

Harold arrived at the secluded property first. He’d made sure that he had not been followed and was just as sure that John would be vigilant in getting them safely to the house as well.

He was still reeling from the realization that Root was suddenly back in their lives. What could she possibly want with Miss Turing? Or maybe she just wanted to toy with _him_ , to show her ability to confound him again.

Whatever the case he wouldn’t let the rogue hacker hold any power over him. He was damn well going to figure it out and put an end to her interference once and for all, but only after he’d made sure Caroline’s safety was ensured.

He was relatively certain no one would be able to find this particular safe-house and decided that they were going to proceed as such and deal with Root when she made contact, he was under no illusion that that he wouldn’t be hearing from her again.

He set up his laptop then went directly to the master bedroom to power up the other computers inside. He’d long ago set up one corner of the large space into a makeshift office, complete with several custom towers and monitors.

Although the library was the base of operations primarily, this room housed an array of equipment almost as impressive and would unquestionably suffice for the time being. Until they discovered just how compromised the library might be there would be no going back there for now.

He heard the front door open and felt his heart skip a beat. He was looking forward to seeing Caroline more than he wanted to admit.

“Harold?” John called from the main room.

“On my way, Mister Reese.”

When Caroline saw Harold she instantly felt a little bit better. His proximity seemed to have an effortless, calming effect on her fraying nerves and the warm smile she received made her want to melt into his arms.

“Miss Turing, if you please.” Harold acknowledged her kindly and directed her to sit on the couch. “May I get you something, a drink perhaps?” She replied with a small shake of her head, “No, thank you.”

“John, if you’d please do a quick sweep of the place I’ll tell you both what I have in mind for the time being.” Harold sat down next to Caroline and placed his hand over hers.

John obviously knew that Finch was extremely invested in their number but the mere fact that he wasn’t even trying to hide his regard now had him a little more nervous about the whole thing.

All he could hope for is that Harold would be able to keep himself detached enough from his emotional state to maintain his professionalism. If not, he’d have to bring it to Finch’s attention, and that was definitely _not_ a discussion he wanted to have.

John nodded, “Shouldn’t take long,” he replied and headed for the back rooms.

Harold turned to Caroline and squeezed her hand reassuringly. “Well, I certainly hadn’t planned on seeing you again so soon but I have to admit… I can’t complain.” He smiled tenderly.

Color arose in her cheeks from his powerful favor. “You know… all you have to do is look at me a certain way and I feel all warm inside.” She placed her hand on his face and caressed his cheek.

She was so inexplicably drawn to this gentle man she just couldn’t get over it. Harold covered her hand with his and brought it to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss to the palm. She felt the warmth return, the sensual feel of his soft lips and hot breath against her skin almost made her swoon. She was taken by surprise that such a small act could be so titillating.

As they looked into each other’s eyes they were automatically drawn together and stole a brief but nonetheless potent kiss and Caroline’s hand moved to rest high on Harold’s thigh.

Harold sighed, reluctantly pulling away after hearing John returning from his task and quickly made a tad more room between them.

“All clear,” John announced.

Harold nodded, “Very good, Mister Reese. Have a seat and I’ll tell you how I think we should proceed.”


	12. Chapter 12

“I’m all ears, Finch.” John sat across from the couple and made himself comfortable, grinning at the choice of words his mind provided. He was pretty sure that the word ‘ _couple_ ’would be exactly how his very besotted partner would be thinking about the two of them now, he's just too much of a gentleman not to after what they’d done.

“Alright,” Harold took a breath and began, “Unfortunately, I don’t know what Root’s intentions are,” he stated, “but knowing the very little we do about the extremely capable woman, I think it’s safe to assume that she didn’t pick this precise point in time out of the blue. It’s just way too coincidental.”

Caroline spoke up bit confused, “Root?” she asked nervously.

Harold turned towards her, quickly masking his own concern for her welfare, “Oh, that’s right, you have no idea who I’m talking about, do you?” he smiled and covered her hand comfortingly, “I’ll tell you what has developed since we last spoke.” he continued evenly, “Soon after I got back to our base of operations a chat window popped up on one of my monitors. An individual, a woman we know only as ‘Root,’ engaged me in an online exchange.”

He paused for a moment to think about how best to continue, the last thing he wanted to do was distress the young woman any further. “Maybe it would be best if I started from the beginning.” He looked over at John who nodded in agreement, eager to hear what new information Harold had to offer. “A few weeks ago, Mister Reese and I were involved in a rather extraordinary case. A dangerous rogue hacker that identifies herself only by the pseudonym of ‘Root’ had orchestrated a high tech cover-up and framed our client as a political terrorist and murderer.”

“Oh my…” Caroline exclaimed anxiously, prompting Harold to act quickly and put her mind at ease. “It’s alright, Miss Turing, we were able to put a stop to her plans and completely resolved the issue for our client. But being as proficient as she is with computers she was able to elude us and left herself a means of contacting us again anytime she likes.

"Since that time, we haven’t heard anything from her and presumed that she’d moved on and we’d probably never hear from her again… obviously we were mistaken.” Harold waited a moment allowing her to digest the information and to see if Caroline had any questions. “Please,” he squeezed her hand reassuringly, “I don’t want you to be alarmed. Although we can’t rule her out as the potential threat at the moment, we also can’t let the mere possibility of it constrain our efforts in other areas either. It may very well be that she just wishes to discourage _me_ , forestall my ability to help you effectively.

"She’s somehow been able to see my interest in you and wants to use that knowledge for her own personal gain, but you must know that I will _never_ let anything happen to you.” He looked at John and amended, “ _We_ will never let that happen, will we, John?”

“That’s right.” John sat forward in his chair and looked at their frightened number, “Look, she’s devious and very dangerous and she was really put off by not being able to pull off her scheme last time,” John looked at Harold intently, “I think maybe she’s taken it as a personal challenge to get to you, Finch… and if that’s the case, we have to take every precaution to discourage her from it.”

Harold nodded, “Maybe she has, Mister Reese, but until we know for sure... we cannot allow her to have any influence over our actions in Miss Turing’s case,” he stood up and offered her his hand. “Caroline if you will allow me, I’ll show you around the place.” She took it and smiled, “Absolutely,” she replied willingly and stood.

John observed the aura around the two people standing before him and found a smile creeping to his face despite the threat of the real and present danger they could all be facing.

Harold turned towards his partner, “I’ll be back in a little while and we’ll go over a few things. I’m sure Miss Turing is ready for bed by now. It’s been a long day.”

“Take your time Finch, I’m going to go outside and double check the perimeter.” John smirked at Harold cheekily, he figured a little alone time would be just the thing to help the two stressed individuals relax a little.

Harold nodded in return, grateful that John was being a gentleman about everything… for the meantime at least. He knew there was no actual need to check the grounds, John regularly updated security for all of their safe houses, no matter how often they’re actually utilized.

“Thank you, John... for everything,” Caroline said sincerely, “have a good night.”

“You do the same. Get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.” He looked at Harold once more and Harold saw the familiar mischief in his eyes… He forbid himself from taking the bait.

John walked to the front door and turned to close it behind him and couldn’t help himself. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” he called out and quickly shut the door behind him.

Harold shook his head and pursed his lips, “Please forgive him. He’s a child at times, he just can’t seem to help it, it’s in his nature.”

Caroline laughed and took Harold’s hand, “Will you show me around _now_ please?” she asked avidly.

“Yes of course… this way.” Harold tugged her hand with him as they made their way out of the main room and into the kitchen.

"I keep it stocked with the basic necessities at all times in case of emergencies. It should have just about anything you would like and if it doesn’t, please let me know and I will make sure to accommodate your needs immediately."

She walked inside the spacious room and familiarized herself with the contents of the cupboards and the well-stocked refrigerator impressed by what she saw.

Harold watched her, enjoying her pretended interest as she scrutinized the room’s contents. He grinned as she looked through the cabinets.

“This will do.” She teased, “I enjoy cooking, I think I can work with what’s here.” She grinned and walked over to Harold and placed her hands on his shoulders. He moved his hands to her waist and leaned in to kiss her briefly.

“Shall we move on?” he asked and swiftly placed another kiss to the tip of her nose while she giggled.  
  
They walked a short distance down the hallway and came to the first bathroom. “Self-explanatory.” Harold said as she took a preliminary look inside.

They proceeded further down until they got to the first bedroom. "This is where Mister Reese sleeps. Its bare bones just as he prefers, nothing fancy for him. He wouldn’t know what to do with real comfort,” he teased lightly and shut the door.

They got to the next door, “Linen closet,” Harold offered as he opened the door and then closed it again.

He opened the next door revealing a good sized bedroom, tastefully decorated in the same dark, rich colors that Harold seemed to prefer. She noticed that the whole house was done up in a very similar fashion.

She liked his tastes in décor very much. It reminded her of what they used to refer to as a ‘gentleman’s club.’ There was plenty of dark wood furniture throughout and on the walls dark colors painted here and there. The paintings she’d taken notice of were mostly renaissance style and were very opulent.

They got near the end of the hall and Harold put his hand on the door knob of her room. “This will be your own personal room, Miss Turing. You will have all the privacy here that you would be afforded in your own home. I hope you approve.” He opened the door and she walked inside while he stood in the doorway and watched her take look at everything, astounded by it all.

The room was larger than the previous two and housed a queen sized bed with matching mahogany furniture. They walked inside and into the large bathroom that adjoined what she guessed was the master bedroom. She was again impressed with Harold’s aesthetic preferences and he watched her reflection of contentment in the large mirror.

“I assume you like it then?” he teased.

“Yes, I love it. You have a very discriminating style Mister Finch,” she said enthusiastically and went to him. “And where is your room?” She grinned suggestively and took his hand.

“This way my dear,” Harold tugged her back in to the hallway and opened the door across to reveal an extensive master suite that was fashioned in the same rich, warm colors and dark wood that covered practically the entire house.

One full wall was covered floor to ceiling with shelves filled with countless books. One corner was obviously Harold’s workstation covered with computer monitors and the like but the most impressive thing by far was the massive four-poster bed made of rich mahogany wood.

She walked through the space and looked inside the master bath that was, as she had guessed, conveniently adjoined with her room. She went inside, taking a little more time to admire the spacious dual marble vanity, the spa tub and separate shower stall with glass panels and multiple shower heads. She smiled thinking about the things she could accomplish with Harold in that room.

She walked back inside the bedroom and ran her hand along the dresser that sat against the wall. “This is very nice, Harold,” she stated as she moved over to his workstation, taking in the equipment and the furniture in the room.

Then she moved to the bed and ran her hands along the smooth, cool bed frame looking at Harold suggestively.

He stood in the doorway watching her.

“Did you have something in mind, Miss Turing?” he grinned.

“Well… John said to take our time… didn’t he?” She grinned back.

Harold nodded, “Yes... yes he did.” He walked to her and pulled her into his arms. Moving closer still, their lips were feather light against each other, just a whisper of a touch, “Let's make the most of it...” he breathed and took his pleasure.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead!

Harold broke the kiss reluctantly and looked into Caroline’s eyes “You may very well be the death of me, Miss Turing,” he teased and pushed a lock of hair away from her face.

“But wouldn’t it be the perfect way to go…?” she replied playfully.

“I can’t argue with that.” He took another tender kiss, holding her lean young body against his own tumescent form, “If this were my last day on earth I would be perfectly content to hold you in my arms until the very end.

“And I could die happily with your lips against mine,” she declared. In all her life she’d never met a man who was so perfectly adept at kissing.

Harold still couldn’t fathom how this was happening to him; how he somehow seemed to have an almost unlimited amount of sexual stamina with this woman.

He was quickly becoming aroused again and she welcomed his attention eagerly.

He couldn’t get enough of her. The erotic sounds of desire that emanated from her lips as his hands moved to pleasure her, encouraging his advances. She moaned wantonly as he made room between their bodies, his hand working the firm breasts beneath her blouse, teasing the sensitive nipples with his thumb.

The uniquely wonderful scent of her building arousal was intoxicating as he pleasured her with his hands and mouth, making them both hungry for more.

“Oh… Harold,” she gasped as his hand moved lower still while skilled fingers reacquainted themselves with the area between her legs.

Her knees were growing weak from the expert manipulations laying siege to her body. His skill was unmatched, bringing her close to climax even ensconced beneath the denim of her jeans. It was so easy to open up for him, to give herself over so freely to this wonderful man.

She absolutely adored the way he kissed, the skill and proficiency he displayed was awe-inspiring and she could never have enough.

She knew intuitively that he would take care of her and would see to it that she enjoyed every moment of intimacy they shared together. He had already proven himself multiple times over. He was a master at pleasuring her and she was an eager participant, ready and more than willing to do anything he asked of her.

“Please, Harold… take me, make me yours again,” she gasped as one deft hand worked her jeans open while the other held her close.

“I am at your beck and call, Caroline,” he whispered sensually, making her shiver while goosebumps arose over her entire body, "and more than happy to oblige..."

He kissed her again and expertly maneuvered them to the edge of the bed while his hands found the clasp beneath her blouse and unfastened her bra.

He smiled when he heard her breath catch as he caressed her skin, moving one hand around to fondle her breast while placing hot kisses across her cheek and down her neck.

“Oh, Harold…” she gasped as he tugged her blouse away and nibbled along her collarbone before pulling the garment up over her head and letting it fall to the floor. 

“I don’t know how you do it, Caroline.” He smiled warmly at her as he guided her down to lay on the bed and removed her bra, appreciating the vision in front of him.

She smiled back demurely, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You know very well what I mean.” He bent over and took her foot in to his hands and removed her shoe. “You’ve enchanted me, cast some sort of magic spell over me.”

He held her naked foot reverently and caressed it for a moment before bringing it to his lips and kissing the top of it tenderly. “So beautiful,” he declared as he slowly removed the other shoe and did the same to it.

She watched him avidly, wondering just when she became so hopelessly enthralled by him. Feeling her body respond to his touch she was becoming more excited by the second. “Undress me,” she said in answer to his unspoken request to remove the rest of her clothing.

He smiled roguishly and began removing her jeans and underwear, all the while consuming her lovely body with his eyes.

She smiled at the expression of lust building in his eyes. “You’re wearing way too many clothes.” She grinned.

“Let’s remedy that detail now.” He removed his jacket quickly, followed by waistcoat then his tie

He leaned over and took a kiss once more. “Will you be taking all night, Harold?” she teased playfully.

He stood up and let his eyes roam over her body for another long moment. “Just taking in the view, my beauty.”

She could plainly see the bulge straining beneath his trousers as she brought her hand up to her mouth, inserted her index finger and sucked it, gazing at him provocatively.

The act made his cock twitch with desire as he worked on the buttons of his shirt, watching her hungrily.

“Do you need my assistance?” she asked mischievously.

“Not with this, but I will need you to apply those lips to another purpose… very soon.” He quickly divested himself of his shirt, accidentally pulling a button off in his haste, the undershirt followed directly while he toed off his shoes.

She grinned at the hint of impatience he showed, “I know how to sew as well,” she teased and looked pointedly at the missing button.

“No need… I employ a large number of tailors on a regular basis.” He grinned as he finished with socks, pants and then finally his boxer briefs, revealing his fully engorged manhood.

“Come to me,” she bade him.

Harold’s heart hammered in his chest as he obliged and positioned himself flush alongside her naked body. “I am yours to command…,” He brought their mouths together, kissing her slowly he moved his hand over her breasts.

She sighed into his mouth as he fondled and caressed them skillfully while his tongue entered her mouth. Caroline pulled away from him slightly to look into his eyes. “I know you don’t understand it either, Harold, but it feels so right.” She saw the smile in his expression and pulled him close and kissed him aggressively.

He encouraged her initiative as his warm hand slowly ventured down between her legs, leaving behind a scorching trail of yearning in its wake. She gasped into his mouth as the glorious stimulation of his dexterous fingers found her hot and waiting for his deft touch.

He watched her face avidly, his efforts eliciting soft sounds of pleasure from her. He skillfully touched her with his fingertips, manipulating her erogenous zones, reconnoitering the area until he found what he was searching for.

Her eyes were closed and when her expression changed to one of intense absorption and her breath stuttered, he knew he’d found it. "Yes, I think... just there," he said as he meticulously, unerringly massaged her clitoris, “Come for me, Caroline,” he urged her.

She arched her back suddenly and clutched at his arm, crying out and shuddering while she rode the wave of bliss to a mind-blowing finish.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sexy times ahead!

When Caroline finally came down from her post-coital high and the tremors of bliss abated, she opened her eyes to find Harold propped up on an elbow, watching her with a very smug grin on his face.

He was obviously proud and delighted with himself having been able to provide her with such a tremendous orgasm. It was such a far cry from relationships she’d had in the past where partner’s tended to get off almost immediately and never really seemed to care much about whether she climaxed or not.

With Harold, it was completely different. He made it his top propriety that she was thoroughly fulfilled before he even considered taking anything for himself, and for that she was honestly touched.

“You’re amazing,” she smiled languidly and turned on her side to face him. “Utterly amazing…”

Harold looked into her eyes with complete sincerity, “I’m nothing of the sort, Miss Turing. You have apparently unleashed something in me that I was completely unaware that I possessed.” He smiled warmly and removed his glasses, setting them out of the way. “It seems that it’s _you_ that holds the key to whatever that is precisely.”

His smile tugged at her heart and she leaned in and kissed him softly before taking control and pinning him against the bed. Her intent was clear... It was now her turn to pleasure him and she was delighted when he showed that he was more than willing to let her have her way with him. “Do with me what you will…,” he encouraged her teasingly.

She found that idea exhilarating and began by kissing his cheek, the adorable cleft of his chin, followed by his neck and shoulder before resting her lips over his pulse point.

Harold encouraged her with desirous little sighs and gasps. She wasn’t sure how long she was going to be able control herself with his highly erotic responses to her ministrations; the power she wielded over him was heady and she wanted more.

Then he gasped agreeably when she kissed the scar tissue over a portion of his neck. She knew he was extremely self-conscious of his scars but clearly they were an erogenous zone for him and she took full advantage of the newly acquired knowledge. She nipped and kissed the area gently, giving the marred flesh the attention it deserves with appreciation and reverence while Harold's verbal cue's motivated her to move on to her objective.

She closed her mouth over the juncture of his neck and shoulder where the flesh was still whole and unblemished and sucked, marking him irrefutably, laying claim to him. “Oh…” he breathed dreamily while one of his hands rested atop her head, stroking her hair softly while the other caressed her skin.

Her hands shook with pent up excitement as she took his straining shaft into her grasp, wrapping her fingers around the weeping appendage decisively. Harold gasped then moaned low in his throat, fueling the desire and need in her own body all over again.

She began stroking him slowly, altering the firmness of her hold, listening to his breathless inhalations becoming fervent and desperate while she continued to lavish his neck with open mouth kisses.

The uninhibited sounds of pleasure she achieved encouraged her to show him just a sampling of the immense pleasure he’d given her. She kissed him again passionately and moved her thumb over the leaking head of his cock, prompting his hips to buck involuntarily and eliciting a loud gasp. “Oh… oh, not yet, Miss Turing,” he panted and found her wrist, stilling her from her objective.

“Not yet,” he whispered breathlessly, “please, allow me to taste you again… your essence is an exquisite delight... I must have another sampling. ” Caroline smiled and acquiesced, eager for his talented mouth to work its magic once more.

“Anything for you…Mister Finch,” she teased.

The lust in his eyes was undeniable as he kissed her thoroughly before applying his lips to her breasts, licking and teasing her nipples methodically as he laid her back against the sheets, “That feels… oh, so good…” she sighed and carded her fingers through his hair. 

Harold kissed down her stomach languorously, positioned himself between her beautifully toned legs, and kissed the insides of her thighs, settling in, making himself comfortable before smiling into her eyes and indulging himself, licking into her adeptly.

She fell back against the pillows, moaning with irrepressible desire as he meticulously pleasured her, circling her clit over and over again before suckling the nub gently and oh so skillfully. His hands teased her breasts as his mouth worked her below, taking his pleasure, delving inside, thrusting with precision while he watched her slowly come apart under his tutelage. 

She squirmed and whimpered from the onslaught of his determination and Harold knew she was very near her limit, ready at any time to come for him once again. He moved his hands from her breasts and gently but firmly manipulated her clit with his thumb while his determined tongue continued to delve inside her.

Her back arched almost immediately and she cried out unrestrained, climaxing once, and again, before collapsing against the ridiculously high thread count sheets, her body shuddering with tremors of ecstasy. Harold waited and watched for a long moment, content with his performance until she finally relaxed in a sated heap.

She took a breath and grinned, urging him up from between her legs, guiding his mouth to hers and kissing him. “Oh my…” she sighed as her spent body continued to quake sporadically beneath his. He grinned with satisfaction and kissed her neck while she recovered, laying delightfully gratified on top of her, feeling the dissipating energy and the warmth of her spent body beneath him.

Caroline felt Harold’s erection twitch against her inner thigh and didn’t want to make him wait any longer for his reward, she took a breath and prepared herself for more.

“I think I’m ready,” she announced optimistically.

He smiled against her neck, “Are you sure, Miss Turing?” he asked playfully.

“I’m pretty sure,” she chuckled then quickly amended, “No, I _am_ sure… I want you inside of me.”

He kissed her tenderly then arranged himself to kneel between her legs. Raising her knees, he positioned them on either side of his torso, raising her abdomen slightly in preparation to enter her. “I’m so ready, Harry…” she said when he looked into her eyes for permission.

Harold smiled and advanced slowly, allowing her to accept his fully engorged erection comfortably. “Oh… yes,” she sighed as her body welcomed him. She was wet from his previous attentions and Harold’s breath hitched when he slid inside her hot snug channel smoothly.

The position was perfect as he grasped her thighs and began to thrust, pressing inside further with each push and pull of his hips. “You are so… so beautiful,” he said and leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders and kissed her, never losing the steady rhythm of his movements as he made love to her.

She smiled contentedly as he drew from her sensations that were undiscovered until now. Depriving her of the ability to form words he continued to direct her through uncharted waters of carnal delight. “Oh…oh,” she moaned desperately.

Harold watched her rapt from above as her face gave away every emotion she was experiencing… every physical pleasure that he was providing, until her back arched and her hands wrapped tightly around his forearms, nails digging into his skin as she rode the wave of ecstasy to its climax.

Harold mercifully ceased thrusting, forestalling his own fulfillment to spare her over-stimulation. Moving back to his knees, he took one of her legs and brought it over and positioned himself behind her, never losing their connection as he did so.

He waited for her signal to continue, kissing and caressing the back of her neck and shoulders patiently.

“Who’s going to be the death of who, Harry?” She laughed affectionately. “No one has ever made me feel the way you do…” She felt herself becoming emotional suddenly, “you truly are a wonderful man.”

“I told you, Caroline, it’s you,” he replied easily, “Never in my life have I ever contemplated climaxing more than twice in a day and yet here we are again.”

She grinned, “Well, I think I’m ready but please, if you’re holding back on my account I give you permission to come already.”

“I assure you, my dear, I’m not holding back. I’m just taking my time. I would never consider taking my pleasure before I have made certain that you were completely…” He kissed her neck. “And utterly…” He kissed her shoulder, “satisfied.”

He wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly against his chest as he pushed inside of her, entering her from behind. She reached around and held on to his shoulder firmly for more leverage and he began to thrust.

He quickly found his rhythm and grasping her hip he continued his efforts while she turned her head towards him and brought his lips to hers, capturing his mouth with a breathless entreaty, “Ohh… Harold… come for me... now!” She cried out when Harold finally allowed himself to take his own pleasure and ejaculated in hot waves of gratification, his body tensing and relaxing with each spasm of his release.

Their sweating bodies began to relax as they panted for air. “Oh, my…” Harold chuckled in elation and pulled her close, “That was _nice_ …” he teased.

“That’s an understatement, Mister Finch,” she laughed and stroked his arm, still catching her breath. As they lay together comfortably and the adrenaline and endorphins slowly seeped from his well-used body, the punishment for the days physical exertion Harold had demonstrated came creeping into him with a vengeance.

Terrible aches and sharp pains quickly began to reveal themselves in a brutal fashion. Caroline startled when Harold gasped suddenly in intense agony as his lower back and hip contracted violently. He rolled on to his back, eyes squeezed shut, his hands fisting tightly as violent muscle spasms assaulted him without mercy.

“Harold!” She saw the horrible pain in his face and the trembling beginning in his body and she was frightened for him. “What can I do?” He pried his eyes open and through clenched teeth replied, “In my suit jacket…” he gasped, “there’s medication.” She got up quickly and found the small pill case and rushed back to him. “How many,” she asked anxiously. “Do you need water?”

He shook his head slightly and put out two fingers as his body continued to convulse unbearably. Sweat covered his face and began to soak into the pillow beneath him.

He relaxed his jaw while she placed the two pills inside. “Are you sure you don’t need something to drink?” She asked him sympathetically. He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut again. “Works faster… to let them… dissolve,” he gasped.

“That has to taste awful,” she took his hand and rubbed it soothingly, prying his fingers apart until she managed to intertwine hers.

“Not so bad,” he replied through clenched teeth.

“I’m so sorry, Harold,” she stroked his arm tenderly.

She got up and pulled the comforter over their body’s and laid beside him, watching anxiously until she saw his strained muscles begin to relax.

"I’m not,” he said after a few long moments. She smiled at him slightly confused until he turned his head and looked into her eyes. “I’m not sorry for a single moment.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-Oh, let the games begin...

John walked around the outside of the house, taking his time stalling while he double checked the perimeter of the grounds for the third time. He was just about to go back in when he spotted movement just inside the tree line of his peripheral vision.

He paused slightly with his hand on the doorknob, making a mental note of the exact location so he could check the camera feeds as soon as he got back inside. He turned the knob and went in casually.

***********

When John opened the front door the sound of the alarm’s entry alert signaled to Finch and Caroline that he had come back inside the house.

“What do you want to do Harold?” She asked nervously. “John’s back.”

“I’ll need just a few more minutes to compose myself and then I’ll meet him in the main room. If you’d like to head to bed and get some rest I will take care of him directly.” He smiled and brought her hand to his lips. “Thank you, and please, sleep well.”

She smiled tenderly and bent over and kissed him. “Are you sure you want me to leave you?”

He smiled warmly. “I’ll be fine soon, please get some rest. We both need it after the day we’ve had.”

She looked at him seriously, the vast swell of warmth she felt in her heart for this exceptionally gentle man astounded her, “It may sound crazy…. but I think I could be falling in love with you.”

Harold was taken aback, caught completely off-guard by the earnest declaration.

She saw the surprise and slight alarm on his face and she got up quickly and made for the door, enormously self-conscious by her impulsive assertion.

“Caroline,” he called after her sensing the embarrassment she felt by his unguarded response, troubling him.

She stopped with her hand on the doorknob before slowly turning back towards him, “Harold, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have…”

“No, please don't apologize… it’s just that.” Harold didn’t know exactly how he felt about this unexpected development but had to say something before she could get away and dwell on her perceived mistake, “I think we should talk when we have the appropriate time,” he smiled warmly at her, wanting to ease her obvious embarrassment and apprehension. “Don’t you agree?”

“Yes, you’re right of course… I wasn’t thinking.” She smiled nervously and left the room.

Harold laid there and stared at the ceiling, the worst of the pain had finally dissipated and he thought hard about what just happened. He knew he truly had to tread lightly with the newly developed emotional responses she seemed to have experienced this day.

Was it just post-coital hysteria that made her think that she could have such intense feelings for him or was it more than that? Hell, he didn’t even know how to analyze his own feelings at the moment let alone try and diagnose her emotional state. Could he too be feeling something he never dared dream he would again?

It was best not to dwell on it at this point. Her safety was paramount and that was where he and John needed to apply all of their concentration.

When Harold had finally been able to get himself dressed and presentable he made his way to the main room where he found John looking at the outside security feeds of the house.

“Harold we may have a problem,” John stated soberly.

“Have you found something?” Harold leaned towards the monitors and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

“I checked every security measure we have in place and it’s all in perfect working order. It’s just that I…” John broke off.

“You what John?” Harold asked nervously.

“It could be nothing Finch but I thought I may have seen something … some movement just behind the tree line as I was coming back inside. I can’t be sure though and that makes me nervous. I’ve been reviewing all the camera feeds for a while and I didn’t see any signs of anyone so much as looking in this direction for three days, which leads me to believe I may have imagined it.”

“Were you able to make out any shape or size of this… whatever this movement was?” Harold asked concerned.

“No and I may not have seen anything at all but it’s not the least bit breezy tonight so that rules out any leaves or branches moving around naturally. And as I said, I didn’t see any other signs so I suggest we not worry about it just yet. We’ll just keep monitoring the camera feeds and keep the alarms set at all times.” John smirked at his anxious partner and motioned for him to sit down.

“How’s our number doing?” He asked amused.

Harold shot him a look. “Miss Turing is fine at the moment,” he offered meeting John’s gaze.

“And how are you doing Harold, I noticed you’re limping a bit heavier than usual,” John smirked.

“If you must know, I just experienced some major muscle spasms, it will take some time for me to recover,” he replied irritably.

“Is that what you’re calling it?” John grinned, “I won’t ask you for details, don’t worry Finch.”

Harold shook his head in exasperation and waved off his frustration, “Mister Reese...” He took a tentative breath. “If I wanted to ask your honest opinion on something… of a _personal_ matter… do you think you can refrain from attempting to unsettle me with you churlish retorts?”

John shifted in his chair a little and answered soberly, “Yeah… I’m sorry that you feel that you can’t talk to me seriously about anything Finch, it’s my fault and I apologize for it. Please feel free to ask me anything and I’ll do my best to be respectful.”

Harold nodded and looked at the floor in front of him, “It seems that Miss Turing thinks she may be developing… _feelings_ for me on an emotional level.” He paused and looked at John for a reaction.

John took a deep breath, “And what are your _feelings_ about it?”

Harold shifted in the chair uncomfortably. “It seems that I don’t really have a clue,” He shook his head. “It’s just been so strange these last two days. I have been thinking and acting out of character and I can’t seem to be able to keep my head clear when I’m with her, I… I just don’t know what’s happening to me John and it concerns me a great deal.”

John saw the disconcerting expression clearly written on Finch’s face and felt complete sympathy for him. The man he’s come to know, the man that always seems in complete control of himself at all times, to be so confused and out of sorts, tugged at his heart.

“Is it because of Grace?”

Harold glared at John momentarily but then his expression settled into something mournful and his eyes began to glisten, he was lost for words.

“Finch… you still love her, it’s natural that you would feel guilty about the thought of caring for someone else but you have to decide. Are you going to punish yourself for the rest of your life for the decision you were forced to make or can you just consider letting yourself off the hook and maybe find happiness again?”

Harold stared into the distance blindly and sagged in his chair as John’s words sunk in, still unable to speak.

“Answer me this,” Harold looked at him blankly, “Do you think a day would ever come that you would try to reunite with Grace?”

Harold flinched at the question, it had hit a sore spot in his heart that he has carried with him since they day he had to walk away from her. If he thought for one second that being back with Grace would be remotely possible without putting her life at risk he'd do it in a heartbeat. “I… I don’t… I can’t think clearly right now John.” He replied forlornly. “I’m at a loss.”

John felt so sorry for his friend he didn’t know what to do, what to say about it.

“Finch, why don’t you get some rest, I’ll be here to monitor the feeds and you can spell me in the morning. Maybe some sleep will help clear your head.”

Harold nodded numbly, letting out a deep breath, “Yes, maybe you’re right, I am very tired. We’ll start fresh in the morning and resolve this case as absolutely soon as we can.” He got up gingerly and headed towards his room.

Before he made it to the hallway he turned back towards his partner, “John…” he smiled appreciatively, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome Finch,” John smiled.

#

When Harold got back to the doorway of the master bedroom he paused and placed his palm flat against Caroline’s door for a moment before turning and going inside his own room, closing the door behind him.

He powered up the computer monitors to take one last look at the information he'd dredged up on their case before he tried to get some sleep.

On one of his screens, he saw something that stunned him. _“I'm truly impressed by your virility Harold, not to mention ingenuity, who knew you had it in you. After your display of physical prowess I would think you should be sufficiently worn out by now so get some rest, you’re going to need it.”_ The innuendo sent chills through him.

He found himself staring at the message for far too long.

His blood pressure spiked. How in the hell did Root know what he had been doing tonight?! He sat and stared vacantly, unable to grasp a coherent thought, he was burned out mentally but too wired now to sleep.

If Root meant to push him to the state of exhaustion, she was doing a bang-up job of it.

#

John went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottled water. He sat back in the armchair and looked at the monitor for any movement in any of the six feeds that were displayed. Did he imagine it?

Maybe it was a deer or another animal that he thought he'd seen. Maybe he hadn’t seen anything at all. It was really bothering him now. On top of it, having Harold so out of sorts only added to his own anxiety level on this case.

He decided that tomorrow would be another day, they could start again fresh and go from there.

*************

A few minutes had gone by and John was surprised when Caroline came into the room and sat down with him.

She smiled slightly when she looked at him, “I hope you don’t mind, I couldn’t go to sleep just yet.”

“No problem, is there something on your mind?” He asked expectantly. “Well, other than the obvious.” he added and smiled.

She was very nervous but needed to talk to someone other than Harold. “Has he talked to you about us?” She asked nervously.

John took a breath. “A little,” he replied. “Nothing too detailed, he just seems to be a bit confused about things right now.”

She looked at John apprehensively. “Oh, In what regard?”

“I’m not sure I should be talking to you before he’s had the chance,” he began, “Let’s just say that, from an outsider’s perspective, he’s having feelings that he hasn’t had for a very long time and he’s not sure what to do with them.”

She nodded and remained quiet.

“Look, I don’t know how much you know about his past and it’s not my place to bring it up, so if you don’t mind I’d like to just leave it at that,” he smiled at her sympathetically.

“I understand.” She got up and walked towards the hallway. “Thank you, John.” She smiled and went back to her room.

#

Too many things at once flooded Harold’s mind, he couldn’t concentrate on anything and he started feeling lightheaded. The words remained on the screen, staring him in the face, taunting him.

He sat back in the desk chair and looked at the time, realizing that an hour had somehow flown by without him comprehending it. He was shocked and stood up abruptly and immediately felt dizzy, struggling to keep his balance he grabbed the edge of the desk, bracing himself.

His vision swam and panic rose up and he broke out in a cold sweat.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, fighting back the feeling of vertigo sweeping over him. He opened his eyes and made for the door, staggering a bit he clutched the doorknob tightly, using it to steady himself.

He had to get to the main room, to John. He was disoriented as he made his way into the hallway but had the presence of mind not to call out for John to help him, he didn’t want to disturb Caroline and frighten her any further.

He leaned against the wall and forced himself to move his legs, almost making it to the main room before John heard him.

“Jesus Finch!” He got to him quickly. “What’s happened?”

Harold held on to John and they made it to a chair, “I don’t know…,” he gasped. “I feel… strange.”

John gave him some water and he swallowed it down gratefully. “How do you feel strange Harold, in what way? Are you having chest pains or shortness of breath?” he asked anxiously.

“No, nothing like that, I’m just... dizzy, disoriented and I must have blacked out for a time.” He drank some more water and slowly began to feel better. “I got another communication from Root when I left you and soon after began to feel _off_ somehow, I don't know how else to describe it. The next thing I know an hour had elapsed." He shook his head in thought, he couldn’t figure it out, "It’s as if I was drugged.”

“Have you taken anything recently?” John asked as he began to calm down seeing Harold coming back to himself.

“Just a couple of my pain pills, they shouldn’t have had that effect. I just... I don’t understand.” He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the chair. “I’m starting to feel better now, maybe it was just a fluke. It has to be, doesn’t it?” He opened his eyes and looked at John for reassurance.

“I hope so Harold because the alternative doesn’t bare thinking about," he replied soberly.

“The alternative?” Harold asked alarmed.

“I wouldn’t put anything past that woman,” John answered. “we've seen how resourceful she can be, If she’s somehow found a way to tamper with anything we’ve had contact with... we could be looking at some real trouble.”

Harold looked at John in dismay. “If you’re trying to scare me, John… you’ve succeeded.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Listen, Finch,” John replied evenly, “whatever Root has up her sleeve, we’ll deal with it accordingly. As long as we stay diligent and keep our guard up, she won’t get the better of us.” John sat back in his chair, “Trust me, we’ve got all the bases covered. There’s no way she’s getting to any of us.”

Harold nodded agreeably, “I do trust you, John. I guess it’s just that I’ve been thrown off by the events of the last twelve hours or so and with that last message, I’m still at a loss as to how she seems to know my every move.”

“Alright, tell me exactly what she had to say.”

Harold took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself to disclose the embarrassingly detailed communication. Hoping John would refrain from any asinine commentary along the way he began, “She indicated that she knew what I had been up to this evening,” he said tentatively and felt his face heat up. “She said that she was impressed by…” Harold looked away mortified with more than a small amount of awkwardness. “Well, by my _vigor_ shall we say and she...” he paused momentarily, attempting to hide the humiliation while at the same time deciding how to convey the rest of her message tactfully.

John was barely able to refrain from reacting with his usual inappropriate teasing. Sensing that his reticent partner was extremely uncomfortable revealing such intimate details, he stayed quiet and patient, awaiting the rest.

“She insinuated that with what I’d been doing… I should have sufficiently worn myself out enough to be able to sleep.”

John couldn’t help the grin that broke out on his face but quickly got hold of himself. “Is that all?” he asked mildly.

“Isn’t that enough!?” Harold retorted defensively.

Seeing the look of shock cross John’s face shook him to his core. Never in his life did he remember feeling so out of control and he despised it, “I’m sorry, Mister Reese,” he apologized sincerely. “Yes, that was the crux of the message and it’s at that time that I noticed the inability to concentrate. The next thing I knew an hour seemed to have flown by. I have no memory whatsoever of where that time went.” He shook his head, distraught by the events. “That worries me, John.”

“Yes, I imagine it would,” John replied sympathetically.

“I just can’t understand how she knows so much. Do you think we may have missed some sort of surveillance devices anywhere, on our vehicles perhaps?” Harold was grasping at straws, more concerned by the moment for Caroline’s welfare. If something were to happen to John or himself, the young woman would be in immediate peril and he couldn’t stand the thought.

“I really don’t think so. I was pretty diligent about it but I’ll go out and check the cars again in a little while. There’s no way she could have planted anything on us I’m sure of that but you may want to check with our number. She may have brought something from her apartment that I’m not aware of and I’m sure she would be much more comfortable with you checking her things out rather than me.”

“Yes, I’m sure your right. I’ll wait until morning, let her get some rest while she has the opportunity.”

“Harold…” John started cautiously, “She asked me if you’d told me anything about the two of you.”

“When?” Harold asked anxiously. “What did you say?”

“Shortly after you went back to your room, she said she couldn’t sleep and came in here for a little while and asked me then.” John looked at his friend's nervous expression… _friend_ he thought to himself a little amused. That was what they were to one another now, not just partners or associates but… _friends_ above all else. “Harold, she thinks she’s in love with you,” John stated earnestly.

Harold frowned a bit, “What makes you think that? Did she say as much?”

“She didn’t have to, Finch.”

Harold’s posture stiffened.

“I’m sure she may think she has feelings for me at the moment but tomorrow is another day,” Harold said pensively, “She may very well wake up and think better of it.”

After a long moment John spoke up, “What if she doesn’t?”

Harold looked at him thoughtfully. “Then I’m going to have to convince her otherwise.”

#

Caroline heard Harold’s door open as she lay in her bed thinking about the wonderful man that had come out of nowhere to be her knight in shining armor. She got up curiously and cracked her door open to see him having trouble walking, bracing himself against the wall to keep himself on his feet.

She had to force herself not to rush to help him. If he wanted or needed her help he would have come to her and the thought that he didn’t made her feel a bit hurt. She watched John help Harold into the main room and followed silently behind them, ducking in to the spare bathroom out of sight and listened in to their conversation.

She was nervous and concerned for Harold as she heard his account of events since she had left him alone in his room, his health had worried her a great deal.

As she continued to listen to them talk she felt a bit guilty about invading their privacy, but just couldn’t seem to pull herself away. By the time she’d finally convinced herself that Harold was going to be alright and was she going to sneak back to her room she heard her name come up.

It was too tempting now and she had to hear what was being said. By the end of the men’s conversation she began to feel upset by what she’d heard. How could Harold not return her feelings? How could he just dismiss the fact that they had shared so much this day? She turned and went back to her room feeling her adrenaline mounting.

She’d been so convinced that he had returned the same feelings that she had for him... to _hear_ him tell John so callously that he would have to “convince her otherwise” began to make her blood boil.

How dare he!? She was going tell him a thing or two when she saw him again… When he comes to her room in the morning to “ _check her things out_ ” she was going to set him straight.

She took her robe off and got back into bed fuming even knowing it was pointless to try and sleep now.

Yes, she would have a few choice words for Mister Finch in the morning! She tried hard not to let her thoughts get the better of her but this new revelation was too much and her thoughts were dark when she finally drifted off in to a restless sleep.

#

“How do you think she’s going to take that, Finch? I mean I’m pretty sure she’s counting on you having similar feelings for her. You’ve spent an awful lot of time in her company today,” John asserted.

Harold nodded, “That’s just it, John… I do have similar feelings for her but I can’t let her get involved with me… with us.” He looked at John earnestly, “I couldn’t let Grace and I can’t let her. It’s too dangerous, you know that.” He swallowed down the lump in his throat. “I can’t do that to anyone I love... ever again.”

John smiled sadly at his slip up, his choice of words and nodded, “I know you think that, Harold, but life only gives us a certain number of opportunities. Are you sure you’re willing to let another one slip by?”

Harold felt a tear come to his eye and sat further back in the chair. “Wouldn’t you… knowing the line of work we’re in?” he asked. “The almost certainty of our death?”

John contemplated the question thoughtfully. “I can’t answer that,” he replied evenly, “it hasn’t happened to me.”

They sat in silence after that until finally, John spoke up. “Harold, you really should try and get some rest. Come on, I’ll walk you back, tuck you in if you want,” John got up and stuck his hand out to Finch, grinning.

Harold took his hand nevertheless and let himself be helped out of the chair. “Very funny, Mister Reese,” he scoffed.

They got to the master bedroom and walked over to the monitors, powering them on again.

Once again on the main screen, Root had left another message.

 _“You sure know how to burst a girl’s bubble, Harold.”_ Was all that it said. They looked at each other panicked.

“What the hell does that mean?” Harold exclaimed. “John close the door!” he whispered frantically.

“I don’t get it, Finch,” John answered perplexed.

“Nor do I and there’s no way for me to track these messages after she has signed off from whatever site she’s using.” Harold sat in the chair facing the computer anxiously. “She seems to know when I’m away from here. I’ll have to wait for her next transmission if I’m going to have any chance of locating her.” 

“Finch, let me watch you have to get some rest. You’re worn out.” John urged Harold up from the chair and directed him to the bed.

It said a lot about Harold’s energy level that he didn’t even offer up a token protest.

“Look, I’ll go out and get some water and the laptop from the living room and bring it in here to monitor security. You will lay down and try to get at least a little bit of sleep,” he insisted. “If she makes contact again, I’ll wake you up immediately. How’s that sound?” 

Harold sat on the edge of the bed and looked at John gratefully. “Thank you, John,” he nodded. “I’ll watch it until you get back.”

“Alright, but call me if it so much as blinks.” John left to get the things he needed from the main room while Harold sat and stared at the computer monitor in a daze.

John was right. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so tired. The mental strain added to all of the physical exertion had him almost ready to fall over and pass out.

If he was going to take care of Caroline, he would have to get some sleep. For a split second, Harold contemplated whether to wake her but decided that there would be no point right now. He wanted her to get all the rest she could for the time ahead.

He wasn’t going to jump ahead of things and give Root the satisfaction of knowing how rattled she had gotten him either. If she had somehow planted a surveillance device somewhere... he was going to find it and make her very sorry that she decided to goad him into another dangerous game. By the time John had gotten back to the room Harold was practically slumped over with exhaustion.

“Finch… let me help you get comfortable.” John helped Harold ease into the bed, propping up some pillows around him. “I don’t know what works best for you but they’re all in reach.”

“Thank you, John. Please let me know if she…” he fell asleep mid-sentence, exhaustion finally winning out.

John shook his head at the man. His partner was thorough and meticulous about security and it made John extremely nervous that this hacker had been able to elude him. He took Harold’s shoes off, loosened his tie and unfastened a few buttons on shirt.

John hoped that Finch could get enough rest behind him so that he would have all of his extensive mental faculties in prime working order for the time to come.

He sat at the desk and paged through the book he’d pulled from one of the shelves, keeping an eye on all of the monitor’s. He could hear Finch’s breathing even out indicating that he was finally, thoroughly asleep.

Thirty minutes later Harold’s computer pinged. It was Root again.

“ _If you wake him, John, you’ll be very sorry_.” Came up on the monitor. John leaned forward in the chair in disbelief. “ _And Harold will be even sorrier_.”

John’s heart raced, he looked back at Harold, asleep on the bed. He wanted desperately to wake him but he couldn’t take the chance and his weary partner desperately needed some sleep.

Somehow Root knew every step they were taking and he wouldn’t risk the threat that she posed to their lives. She must have a camera or a listening device somewhere in the room or the house. His hands were tied; he had to play her game for now.

“What do you want?” John typed and waited.

He didn’t have to wait very long.

“ _I’m so glad you asked. This is going to be fun_ ,” was the reply and he held his breath and waited for more.


	17. Chapter 17

When enough time had passed without hearing anything else from the rogue hacker, John thought maybe Root was waiting for him to respond.

He put his fingers above the keyboard to begin asking her what her intentions where when a new message appeared, giving him a directive.

_“Listen carefully. I want you to go back to the library and retrieve every file, every scrap of information that Harold has been able to gather on Turing’s case and leave it at the West entry of Central Park. You’ll have to put it in a waterproofed package of course, you know what pig’s people can be, and place it inside the garbage can just inside the entrance.”_

John was floored that she knew about the library and thought hard for another long moment about whether or not to wake Harold for this troubling piece of news.

He looked at his exhausted partner sleeping so soundly on the bed and his heart constricted. He would wait. They would have to find a new base of operations to work from and the thought of having to tell Harold the bad news about his beloved sanctuary of books no longer being safe for them to use as their headquarters… broke his heart.

John couldn’t help himself, he had to know why she was doing this… “What do you want with Turing?

Root didn’t miss a beat, _“It’s not what I want from the good doctor, John… it’s what I want from Harold through her.”_

With those words John’s blood pressure spiked.

_“And make no mistake, if you choose to tell him about our little talk, I will KILL him. I will make him suffer for as long as I possibly can and there will be nothing you can do to stop me.”_

A cold chill ran through him. He could handle a threat to himself but a threat to Harold was intolerable. John found that he had become attached to his fussy partner and there was no way in hell that he was going to let anything happen to him.

_“Cat got your tongue?”_

She was taunting him he knew it, but he wasn’t going to buy in to her little power trip.

This time around they would catch this bitch and make sure that she never threatened anybody else again. He took a breath; he had to remain as calm as he possibly could as he typed.

“When am I supposed to do this and how am I going to get it done without Harold finding out?”

_“It’s simple, John. You’ll have to tell Harold that you need to go back to get something from the library, make anything up you like. You know that he won’t leave Miss Turing alone for a second now, not after he’s developed such a profound… shall we say ‘affection’ for the girl. ”_

John could almost hear the mocking nature of her response.

Evidently he was thinking a little bit too long before responding and Root typed another ominous warning for him.

_“Come on, John. You’re a smart man. You won’t be around forever and you know by now I have the means to deliver on my promise. I will find him and I will make him hurt unbearably. Are you going to obey me or will Harold need to suffer because of your bad judgement? I want an answer now.”_

John knew he was at a disadvantage as he responded, biting back his anger, “What time?” he typed quietly, gritting his teeth.

_“Seven-thirty tomorrow morning. You might want to get some rest in the meantime. Goodnight, John, and don’t forget to delete this conversation. We wouldn’t want Harold to see it.”_

“I’ll be there,” John replied quickly.

There was no question in his mind now as to what the danger to Turing was and what he had to do. Root was the threat to Caroline Turing and she held all the cards, he had to follow her orders for now.

He also deduced that he probably had actually seen someone outside while he was scoping out the perimeter, they were most likely working for her. But what he couldn’t figure was how she seemed to know specific details of Harold and Caroline’s familiarity inside the house.

It’s almost like she was in the room with them, her innuendo’s and taunting seemed too on-point to be dismissed as just a guess on her part.

She _had_ to have some type of surveillance inside the house. That meant that he’d have to be very careful with how he went about searching the place, she couldn’t know what he was doing.

He wasn’t exactly sure of her capabilities but he wasn’t naïve enough to think that she couldn’t back up her threats. Money could buy a lot of fire power and he she probably had enough to purchase a small army.

*************

John couldn’t leave the room; he couldn’t chance Finch waking and not finding him keeping an eye on the monitor and supposedly missing any more messages. He knew he had to stay there. It would not make Harold happy if he thought a chance to intercept another message was missed.

He sat back in Harold’s ergonomic office chair and put his feet up on the desk. The odds of getting any rest as Root had suggested was almost nil. His mind was buzzing with what ifs, and what could he do to counter her plans.

The worst part was not being able to ask Harold his thoughts on the matter. As long as there was the slimmest of possibilities that Root had a camera or a bug somewhere nearby, he couldn’t chance talking to Finch about any of what just developed for fear she’d know.

Harold stirred about two hours after Root’s last correspondence.

“Nothing more, John?” he asked drowsily.

“Not a word, Finch. Go back to sleep,” he answered.

Harold shifted on the bed, cringing from the stiffness in his body.

“I’m alright now, John. It’s your turn to get some sleep.”

“It’s past two in the morning. You’ve had hardly two hours Finch. You need more than that,” John argued.

Harold swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his hand to the back of his neck, gingerly moving his head around, working out the kinks in his damaged vertebrae.

“Two hours is par for the course, Mister Reese. If I get four in a night I consider myself to be slacking.”

John shook his head, he knew it was pointless to argue. Finch was already moving to get off the bed.

“Besides, I’ve got some things to look into. Go get some sleep, John.”

It was almost two-thirty in the morning now and as much as he hated to leave Finch alone for any reason, he got up and turned to leave the room.

“Harold…” John began. Finch turned toward him as he sat in the chair. “I want you to wake me up if you hear from her again, understood?” John said seriously.

“Yes, yes, of course. Get some sleep,” Finch replied and turned his attention toward the monitors.

“And, I need you to make sure I’m awake by five-thirty,” John announced.

Finch turned the chair around to face John surprised. “Three hours is hardly enough for anyone, John. I’m used to it. I’ll wake you when I feel it’s necessary.”

“Harold, I need to go back to the library and I want to do it while it’s still dark,” John responded.

He’d had enough time to figure out what his made up excuse to leave the house was going to be while Finch slept, now he would find out if it was good enough to fool his genius partner or not.

“Why do you need to go back there, don’t we have everything we need here?" he replied curiously.

“Yeah we do, Finch, but there’s a specialized camera that I left behind that I’d like to set up and use outside, it could help.”

John could tell Harold wasn’t buying it and he hoped he didn’t question him about why he wanted to go while it was still dark. He didn’t have a good answer for that one.

“What’s so special about this camera?” Harold asked instead.

“It has infra-red, heat-sensing capability, Finch. If we’re here another night it may come in handy.” John used his most confident tone, belying his nervousness.

“Aren’t you worried that if Root knows about the library she may have set traps?” Harold countered soundly.

John used that to his advantage, “Finch, give me some credit, will you?” he replied irritably, “I’ve been doing this for a long time. I still have pretty good instincts you know.” He mentally crossed his fingers and hoped his feigned act of being offended was enough to throw Finch off.

He _had_ to convince him to let him leave without him being suspicious.

Harold was a little worried about John going out before they had anything else to go on but he knew he could take care of himself, he didn’t mean to call into question his ability, “Yes, of course, Mister Reese. Whatever you think we need to do to keep her safe. I’ll wake you at five-thirty if you insist. Now _go_ get some sleep.”

“Alright goodnight, Finch.”

John put his ear to Caroline’s door and listened for any unusual sounds. When he heard nothing but silence, he continued to his room.

After their communication he was sure that Root was finished for the night. With the confidence of thinking she was going to get what she wanted from him in the morning, she probably turned in and went right to bed.

When he got back to his room, he laid down on the bed and used his military training to turn his brain off long enough to get a little bit of sleep… he was damn sure he was going to need it for the time to come.

*************

Harold knew he was probably being more paranoid than usual with this case. The thought of John being away from the house was a little nerve-wracking, but he also had enough confidence in himself that being alone for a few hours wouldn’t be a problem. He could certainly take care of Caroline on his own if need be.

He ran through everything he knew so far about Root as he stared at the monitors in front of him.

She was an expert and worthy opponent in the field of computer language and he knew it would be dangerously unwise to underestimate her.

It was eating at him that she seemed to have all of this knowledge over the last day and night and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out how she was getting it.

He blushed a little thinking about the distinct possibility that she had witnessed his and Caroline’s carnal activities.

He shook himself away from those thoughts, if she had there was nothing to be done about it. It was best not to fixate on it.

His neck was suddenly screaming at him as he sat there rubbing it absently thinking about things that that he might have missed.

He heard the door open on Caroline’s side of the adjoining bathroom, feeling a bit awkward at the perceived lack of privacy even though the door was closed he turned his chair towards it.

His door opened and Caroline stood in the doorway and found Harold watching her raptly.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She wore a sheer lavender negligée that ghosted over her thighs, just above the knees with nothing underneath. She was a gorgeous and enticing sight to his hungry eyes and she smiled at him seductively.

“I couldn’t sleep… I hope you don’t mind.” She walked towards him languidly. “I thought maybe I could try in here with you?”

“No…of course I don’t mind,” he answered, swallowing the sudden hoarseness in his voice. “Perhaps I could help you with that…”


	18. Chapter 18

“It’s just that I couldn’t seem to stop thinking about… well _everything_ ,” Caroline said as she stood in front of Harold’s chair.

He looked at her wantonly, his mouth dry and the pain in his neck suddenly an afterthought… he could practically feel the heat coming off her alluring body.

“There’s nothing for you to be concerned about, my dear. We’ll make sure nothing happens to you and have you back to your normal life in no time.” He drank in the sight of her, his lustful gaze travelling over the sheer panels of fabric, the firm plains of her shapely body, before locking onto her eyes. “ _I_ will take care of you,” he asserted decisively. “Come here…” the command was quiet but firm and she obeyed him at once.

She moved forward and smiling down at him she leaned over and caressed his cheek while the low cut neckline of her negligee revealed the generous cleavage of her pert breasts. “Of that,” she leaned forward and kissed him. “I have no doubt.”

Harold stood and took her into his arms. He looked into her eyes, inwardly chastising himself for the slip of self-control he always seems to acquire whenever she's near, “You really should get some sleep, Miss Turing,” he said, gently pushing the soft tresses of hair away from her face, “I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be an eventful day. You’ll no doubt need your rest.”

She smiled at him, genuinely touched by his concern. “But if that’s the case, we’ll both need our rest, wouldn’t you say?”

“I’ve managed a bit already and there are some things I need to look into.” Harold didn’t want to tell her that he hoped Root would contact him again so he’d have a chance to trace her location. She was nervous enough by the events already, he had no desire to add to her worry.

Caroline had enough on her plate just knowing that someone meant to harm her. He would spare her the little he knew of the potential danger posed to her. “Please lay down and sleep. I’ll be right here at the desk.” He took her by the hand and led her to the bed.

She looked at him dolefully, concern written on her face.

“I won’t leave you, Caroline…” he assured her tenderly, “I promise.”

“Can you lay with me, hold me for a while... just until I fall to sleep?” she asked expectantly. “I promise to keep my hands to myself.”

“If only I could make that same promise,” he replied sheepishly.

She smiled and turned towards him. “I’m not asking _you_ to,” she smiled impishly and sat down on the bed.

He stood there looking at her for a moment before giving in and deciding that it wouldn’t hurt anything if they indulged themselves a bit more.

Perhaps it _would_ help the young woman to sleep if he afforded her a bit of reassurance. Plus, the knowledge that she desired him as she did boosted his ego more than he cared to admit… _and_ , the computer would alert him if Root contacted him again.

He smiled, letting out a deep breath of surrender and caressed her face then began working on the buttons of his shirt. “So here we are again.”

He couldn’t believe that his body was becoming interested all over again but the evidence was indisputable as his cock twitched beneath his trousers.

“Tell me…,” he pondered aloud, “What magical powers do you hold over me, Miss Turing?”

“I could ask you the same, Mister Finch. I’ve never longed to be with someone as much as you,” she replied earnestly and stood, covering his hands with hers as the last button of his shirt was released. “Sex with every other man has been mediocre at best,” she stated devotedly and looked deeply in to his entrancingly blue eyes, “ _You_ are a master and I want nothing more than to be your ardent pupil.”

He took her in to his arms and kissed her languorously then pulled away to return her gaze, “I’m happy to show you everything I know, Miss Turing…” he grinned mischievously. “To _teach_ you anything you want…” he murmured against her cheek, his hands caressing the soft fabric against her back, “whatever you _desire…_ ” he whispered against her ear seductively, “is yours.”

He felt her shiver and kissed her passionately, his tongue seeking permission to enter and her lips opening to his obediently.

His mouth traveled along her neck, her sighs of pleasure encouraging more. He sucked and bit the tender flesh of her collarbone while his hand made its way down and around her willing body, finding her breast.

She gave a quiet _'ohh'_ of longing when his thumb brushed her nipple. Harold responded by teasing the sensitive bud between his fingers in to a firm peak.

“I think I need to sit down,” she said tremulously against his mouth, “My knees are going weak.”

Harold paused his carnal assault, his own tumescent body beginning to protest the delay of stimulation, “What a lovely idea,” he replied, encouraging her to move on to the bed.

Caroline moved to the center of the mattress and watched him avidly as he finished removing his clothes, draping everything over a chair.

He found that having her eyes wandering over his scarred body didn’t bother him in the least now. The warmth and tenderness he saw there was surprisingly erotic and her smile and pleasing gestures made his cock begin to thicken in earnest.

She unconsciously worried her bottom lip as she took in the impressive size of him. Even partially awakened, his manhood was extraordinary.

His upper body was enticing as well. She had always been fond of a man’s chest hair and Harold had an abundance of silvery brown luxuriousness to run her hands through, to play with. She was extremely aroused and she was sure that he could tell. It excited her that he was so eager to please and she was anxious to give in to his expertise all over again.

When Harold had completely disrobed, he sat on the edge of the bed and faced her. His regard made her feel desirable and cared for as he looked at her affectionately.

She felt treasured seeing the tenderness in this truly gentle and caring man’s eyes and her heart swelled with affection but more than any of that, she wanted to be ravished by him again.

“So, you think a little bit of affection might help you sleep?” he teased her playfully.

“I’m sure it couldn’t hurt,” she stroked the space next to her, inviting him to join her. “I would love to put it to the test.”

“You _are_ beautiful, Caroline...” He smiled and caressed her cheek, “simply enchanting.”

She blushed beautifully and Harold loved it. He moved closer, leaning in he kissed her softly, then guided her lips to his again and kissed her again. “You are truly a gorgeous woman,” he reiterated and positioned himself carefully between her thighs, looking into her eyes all the while.

She smiled shyly, anticipation making her heart race as he leaned in and captured her lips, his tongue gently coaxing her mouth to open up for him again.

She complied eagerly, her own tongue attempting to match his enthusiastically but he was far more skilled, making her breathless.

She sighed against his mouth as his hands began their work, tracing the gentle slopes and valleys of her body until his palms found her breasts, clutching and fondling them proficiently.

“Ohh… oh, Harold,” she moaned as he continued his mission of pleasuring her. She could feel his erection pressing against her abdomen as he continued to kiss her passionately. She loved the way he kissed; she could kiss him for hours, but right now she wanted more.

He sensed her eagerness and pulled away to mouth at her breasts through the sheer fabric of her negligee.

“Yes… oh,” she sighed shamelessly, carding her fingers through his hair before reaching below to palm his straining cock.

“Oh…,” he gasped at the unexpected sensation encompassing his manhood, “you’re so, so lovely…” he whispered against her ear, his seductive tenor sending chills through her entire body priming her for more.

He pulled away from her grasp reluctantly, but he had an agenda.

He sat back and lifted the sexy garment over her head, then leaned in for another kiss before sitting back and beholding the stunning tableau on display.

He swallowed hard and let his gaze travel greedily down to her breasts, appreciating the vision of her flawless skin, the firm peaks of her breasts tightening further with the sexual energy electrifying the air around them air as he smiled at her lustfully.

“What?” she asked innocently.

He chuckled, “I’m still in awe of the fact that we’re both so attracted to one another…” He smirked ruefully, “it boggles the mind.”

He _still_ couldn’t fathom how such an attractive young woman could be drawn to a man so much older than herself, never mind the fact that he had so many physical impairments he could barely stand to look at _himself_ in the mirror.

How could she bring herself to look upon his many defects when she was the absolute personification of beauty? 

“Let’s not examine it now.” She leaned forward and kissed him, gently pulling him against her body as she laid back against the pillows.

He returned her kiss fervently and was taken off guard when her soft sure hand encircled his manhood yet again.

Seeing flashes of lights before his eyes as the blood rushed through his veins to pool in his groin, Harold let himself be taken to the brink once more.


	19. Chapter 19

“I never thought I would feel such things again,” Harold murmured blissfully as his body moved against the soft skin beneath him. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes, “How could I ever deny myself this again after having you…?” he mused and canted his hips into her firm grasp, the arousal building inside him almost painful now.

“Yes, Harold… and why would you?” Caroline saw moisture glisten in his eyes and her heart was overwhelmed. “Kiss me,” she demanded softly and drew him to her lips.

“I am happy to succumb to any wish, any desire…” he sighed against her mouth. “any demand you put to me,” he panted, “is yours for the taking…” and kissed her passionately.

She lay there encircling the most sensitive part of Harold’s body with newly acquired confidence. She was happy being the sole attention of this wondrous man but her thoughts were suddenly consumed by something she’d only ever dreamed of experiencing before.

Harold had shown that he had a vast amount of knowledge in pleasuring a woman and had made it abundantly clear that she could ask him for _anything_ … so she smiled to herself and did.

Harold kissed her while he continued to slowly thrust into her hand then moved to her neck, lavishing the most sensitive and erotically charged area on her entire body with open mouthed kisses.

“Harold…” Caroline gasped breathlessly as goosebumps covered her flesh, “Harold, will you do something for me?”

“Anything my dear...,” he kissed along her shoulder, his hand moving over the soft skin beneath his hands, “anything you’d like.”

Caroline took a breath for courage, “Will you restrain me?” she asked timidly, embarrassment threatening to undo her. “Perhaps be a little rough about it… maybe gag me and spank me?”

Harold faltered only slightly before raising his head to look into her eyes. He was quite taken aback but quickly schooled his expression of concern so as not to make her feel uncomfortable about her request. He smiled softly when he saw the affirmation he needed. “If you’re sure…?” he replied evenly.

Bondage had never been something that he particularly enjoyed. When he and Grace were new in their relationship, finding out what their personal boundaries were and what they liked in the bedroom, they had experimented with the act a few times. Though it was an intensely pleasurable experience for Grace being on the receiving end, he was less than enthused to be the one doling out the… _discipline_.

It went against everything he believed in and though it was strictly for pleasure, he found it difficult to lay a hand on anyone, let alone a woman. It took quite a bit of coaxing on Grace’s part to convince him that it was something she really wanted, and liked a great deal. He had to shut his mind off in some respects and open it in others.

Now he had to think about the fact that Caroline was still young and doing her own experimentation's with what she enjoyed in that arena. He was grateful that that she had asked _him_ rather than someone else, someone less inclined to do it the right way and risk hurting her in the process. He swallowed down his hesitancy and quickly resolved himself to give this young woman something that she clearly wanted.

Caroline looked at Harold and nodded, “I’ve had this fantasy for a very long time, but I’ve never been with anyone that I’ve trusted enough to ask…” she said demurely, “not until now.”

Harold smiled, pleased and quite honored by her declaration and tamped down his own need. He kissed her chastely before moving away; his whole demeanor changing as he arose from the bed and retrieved his belt and his tie, “Turn around, Caroline… I want you on your knees and holding tightly to the bed posts.” Harold’s voice was firm, authoritative and she obeyed without hesitation. A thrill of anticipation instantly filled her body and mind.

“Now, I want you to listen carefully and do not look at me or speak unless I ask you to,” he commanded. “Do you understand me, Caroline?” she nodded wordlessly and shivered at the sound of his dominating voice and the movements he made behind her, waiting with anxious exhilaration for his next directive. 

“I want you to say the words,” he instructed her forcefully as he moved to kneel behind her.

“Yes…” she gasped excitedly, “yes, I understand.”

“Now, I need you to understand that this will stop if you say the word or indicate in any way that you’ve had enough,” he told her firmly and moved closer to her naked back, “Or if I say it is to stop. Do you understand, Caroline?” he asked again decisively.

She nodded then quickly added, “Yes, I understand.”

Harold took a deep breath, surprised by how much he was actually starting to enjoy the role. “Good girl. Now I want you close your eyes and open your mouth.”

Caroline’s breath hitched as she did as she was told only to feel the smooth silk of Harold’s 300 dollar tie fill her mouth and secured around her head.

“Your hands are not to leave the bedpost unless I dictate that they are,” he demanded firmly, “is that clear, Miss Turing?”

“Yes,” she nodded affirmatively and Harold kissed her nape, running his warm hands over her shoulders, down her back to cover her ample backside.

He squeezed the firm flesh appreciatively and reached down between her legs, “I want you to know that I plan on enjoying this, my lovely,” he found himself saying determinedly. “And if you are a very good girl, I’ll see to it that you enjoy it too.” She moaned as Harold’s left hand found its way between her thighs, deft fingers inserting themselves between the wet folds of her vagina. Her whole body trembled as he fingered her, taking his own pleasure and enjoying the soft gasps of pleasure she couldn’t, nor wanted, to suppress.

Harold pulled his hand away and sucked the wet fingers with delight, “You are positively delectable, my dear…”

“ _Oh_ …” she moaned raptly, “ _Please_ …” she gasped around the rapidly saturating silk against her tongue, and tied around her head. She wasn’t expecting the sudden, sharp sting against her backside as Harold swiftly used his high end leather belt across her buttocks.

“Did I ask you to speak, Caroline?” Harold asked against her ear curtly. “Are you ready for this to be over even before we start?”

“ _No_ ,” Caroline shook her head desperately, panting with an enormously erotic charge coursing through her, “No, I’m sorry… _please_ , Harold… I want more.” She murmured breathlessly.

She had never felt anything like this before. It was like being tortured by pleasure as Harold appeared to have become someone else. He was someone imposing and intense and she was immensely turned on by this other side of the gentle man she’d become so quickly attached to. She was thrilled that it was with him that she was experiencing this… she trusted him implicitly.

Harold nodded and kissed the back of her head, “I’m so happy to hear it, Miss Turing,” he stroked down her arms and covered her trembling hands with his own sure ones. He was grateful and relieved that he hadn’t gone too far too soon, secretly pleased that she wanted to take things further. “Now, let’s begin…”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at a little BDSM, the main component being spanking. I don't think I made any blaring mistakes but feel free to enlighten me if anyone thinks I did. Thanks very much, comments are very much appreciated!

“You’re so very attractive this way, my dear…” Harold mused quietly behind her as he drew Caroline’s long hair together and moved the collective strands to rest over her left shoulder. He kissed the newly exposed skin of her right. “Yes, you’re extremely striking with my tie adorning your lovely mouth… being saturated with evidence of your excitement,” he whispered against her ear and smiled when he heard a stifled gasp of exhilaration escape her lips.

He caressed her back downward until he reached her ample backside. He was determined to give this lovely woman an experience she would never forget if it was the last thing he ever did.

Caroline shivered under his sure hands, the uniquely pleasurable sensation of his gentle fingertips along the newly sensitized skin beneath his touch was remarkably stimulating. Harold caressed the rosy strip of flesh before leaning down and replacing his fingertips with his lips, “I didn’t hurt you did I, Miss Turing?” he asked gently and placed feather light kisses where the leather strap had left its mark, “I need you to be honest with me.”

“No…” she gasped breathlessly, “I want more, Harold, _please_ …” she begged, embarrassment pushed to the side in favor of _anything_ this remarkable man had to offer her.

Harold pursed his lips in momentary dismay. He should have mentally prepared himself better for what he knew he would see. The proof of what he’d done clearly showing on her quivering flesh. The slightly inflamed pink strips atop her ivory skin disconcerted him a great deal and he chastised himself for not thinking properly about that inevitability beforehand.

Nervous that she might not be completely straightforward with him if he continued to use the belt as the tool of discipline, he decided to put it aside for another purpose in favor of using his hands for this.

Harold knew he had to put his own hesitancy aside and truly lose himself into a role for this act to be truly enjoyable and an unforgettable experience for the young woman… so for Caroline’s benefit he did.

Harold quickly shed his gentle, natural reticence, and donned his new stringent guise assertively. Making sure it was going to be good for them both he began anew, “Is it still your wish… to be bound, my dear?” he asked her evenly and licked across the quivering mark along her buttocks, “Do you still want me to restrain you?” he reiterated and blew cool air over the wet area drawing a sharp gasp of desire from her lips.

He grinned smugly. “Shall I continue?” he asked pointedly, suddenly amazed now at how easy this new persona seemed to be coming to him now, “Use your words, Miss Turing.”

“Oh please, _yes…_ ” she murmured through the gag, her legs trembling from the exertion of staying still for him on her knees as he pleasured her in so many new ways.

Harold got up from the bed, now holding his belt in his hands. “Your wrists please,” he instructed her curtly and Caroline’s breath quickened instantly.

She turned and held her hands out, palms up, and Harold looped the leather belt around them adroitly. Not a tight fit but one that would barely restrict movement, but she understood the _command_ in it.

“Very good,” he said absently while he ensured the restriction around her wrists was an acceptable one to him, “Now, I want you to lie down on your stomach, Caroline. Close your eyes and put your arms above your head. I want you to hold tight to the bed frame,” he explained. “If you feel yourself becoming detached, if you feeI untethered as it were, I want you to squeeze the frame to ground yourself, do you understand?”

Caroline knew enough about some of the potential side effects of doing a scene in the realm of BDSM so she understood what Harold was trying to get across to her. She nodded and her heart was pounding, anticipation threatening to undo her, but at the same time emboldening her to test Harold’s newly acquired and _oh_ so sexy authority. She smiled seductively and did as she was told but she took her time with the task, moving her naked body languidly, daring him to do with her what he will for her obvious impertinence.

Harold cocked an eyebrow, “Trust me my dear, I will have you, but it will be on _my_ terms…,” he smirked wryly, “Now do as you were told.”

Caroline took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare herself, the damp silk in her mouth becoming ever wetter with saliva as she now lay prone and poised for more.

Harold took his time caressing her entire body, from the top of her head, down her naked form, over her plump ass to the calves of her smooth legs, priming her for what would come next while she moaned softly into the pillow.

“I have to confess, touching you just now… that was for my own benefit, my lovely woman.” Harold remarked before getting down to business. “Now remember my instructions,” he stipulated once more, drawing out her anticipation to the nth degree, “If anything I’m going to do to you doesn’t feel right, or if it doesn’t feel _good_ , I want you to tell me immediately. Is that perfectly clear?”

“God yes!” she exclaimed dolefully, “Please do _something_ …” Her body was one raw nerve ending, needing some kind of relief before her resolve completely dissolved and she melted into the mattress.

Without warning, Harold smacked her backside hard with the palm of his hand, making her yelp in surprise. “Behave, Miss Turing,” he demanded and came down again across both cheeks with his hand, “Now, I do not want to hear a word from you unless I explicitly say so,” he said and continued to spank her quivering buttocks through every other word.

Caroline buried her face in the pillow and focused on every precise bite of pain Harold unleashed on her rear end… her body was taut as a bowstring as she clutched at the wooden headboard, every pore of spanked flesh hot and stinging and alive and crying out for _more_.

She had no idea how long Harold continued spanking her, her mind was laser focused on the erotic pleasure pinpointed in her very being. It was radiating sharp and hot and humming throughout her entire nervous system and so pleasurable she felt as if she was out of body. She’d _never_ felt anything like it before in her life and the next thing she knew, she was lying with her head in Harold’s lap and he was stroking her brow.

When she looked up at him Harold smiled warmly, “Welcome back my dear...”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one big sex scene with a little angst thrown in because I love it... you have been warned, lol.

As Harold leaned against the headboard and watched Caroline for the few moments after she’d zoned out, he was immensely pleased with himself for having had his bedroom sound proofed when he’d purchased it years ago.

He could only imagine the ribbing John would give him if he’d heard half of what he’d been up to with the young woman.

Caroline smiled up at him content, “Thank you,” she sighed. “I’m so relaxed right now.”

“I’m glad,” Harold replied, pleased. “I’m happy I could satisfy an itch, as it were.”

Caroline sat up and turned towards him, “Yes, you certainly did Harold.” She caressed his cheek, “and now I’d like to show my appreciation,” they leaned towards each other unhurriedly until their lips met.

“There’s no need,” Harold sighed against her mouth, “you don’t owe me a thing.”

“I beg to differ,” she responded amenably, “and I have to confess,” she teased, repeating his own words back to him. “It’s for my own benefit…” Caroline deepened the kiss and Harold’s waning erection began to reassert itself in earnest.

************

Caroline was panting, her warmed relaxed muscles trembling where Harold was resting his hand on her backside. His free hand slipped between their bodies to squeeze and fondle her breast, teasing the nipple with his thumb as she moaned into the kiss.

He kissed her as he lay her down and began his mission. His throbbing manhood was eager for attention and he positioned himself between her legs. Harold entered her easily with sure, firm thrusts delving ever deeper with each hitch of their commingled breaths.

Harold was simply astounding and Caroline’s head spun with his skill in the art of lovemaking. There were things he could do with his mouth and body that were nothing short of dizzying, and nothing they’d done that wasn’t devastatingly good...

He had shown her things she’d never even thought of before and pleasured her in ways she knew in her heart that no man could ever come close to repeating.

As he thrusted inside her, he looked into her eyes tenderly and she couldn’t help wondering what this had been like with him and Grace.

She could only imagine how much the woman Harold loved would have been overwhelmingly treasured and cared for. She didn’t know much about their relationship, but what she did know was how much he was still in love with Grace. Her heart broke a little for what could have been for them.

“Oh, you feel so… so wonderful, Caroline.” He kissed and nipped along her neck and collar bone while she sighed and held on tight as he continued to take her to new heights of pleasure.

Harold winced suddenly, his hip beginning to protest the angle of his body as he held himself slightly above her, maintaining their connection through eye contact. As she stroked his back he saw the concern in her eyes and begrudgingly he had to put an end to their current interactions.

“I’m sorry, my dear but we have to find another position. I’m afraid that my body isn’t what it once was.” He was slightly embarrassed by the confession.

“It’s alright. I’m sure we can find another that will be equally enjoyable. The last thing I want is to have a repeat of before.” She smiled and laid back, “I am yours to command…” she said as he moved to kneel between her legs.

“Agreed… and I have another idea…” He turned himself around and sat up against the headboard pulling pillows over and around himself, supporting his back. “Please…” he held his hand out, “join me.” He grinned and watched her raptly and guided her to straddle his hips. She was pliable under his guidance and moved intently to lower herself onto his awaiting erection.

She was wet with her own natural lubrication as she seated herself. She closed her eyes to better focus on the intensely satisfying sensation of being filled by him.

She heard his voice hitch and opened her eyes to find that Harold’s had closed as well. He concentrated on the pleasure he was receiving from the heat and tightness surrounding him.

As Harold took her through a range of sensations both emotional and supremely physical, it made everything else, every stray thought about what she had heard him say to John about her earlier, fall by the wayside.

In this moment she had to believe that he would not abandon her after all was said and done. No, in this moment she knew that he would always be there for her. She would forget what she had heard and focus on what was yet to come for them.

Harold smiled and opened his eyes when she was fully seated. She looked at him and leaned in to kiss him ardently. She was filled with desire and need as he caressed her and brought one hand up from her hips to caress and tease her breasts.

They enjoyed each other’s mouths; the hot, wet jousting of tongues thrilling them both and fanning the mutual flames of desire, intensifying the searing heat of their joined bodies.

She pulled away and sat up to begin moving herself against him gradually.

He placed his hands on her hips and gazed into her eyes as she began rocking her hips, rubbing her clit against the base of his cock. The glorious friction bringing her closer to orgasm with each push and pull of her hips.

She had control in this moment and relished the hunger she was generating in him, watching it heighten with each glide of her body against his.

“Oh, god… you’re so hard…” she panted, “I love to feel you… deep inside me.”

He smiled at that and began to take deep breaths as she picked up her pace. His eyes closed as she moved faster and his breathing grew more ragged as he tried to hold on to his self-control, wanting to draw out their mutual pleasure for as long as he could.

He opened his eyes and stilled her hips, suddenly wanting more of what he had come to cherish, “Please let me taste you again before we finish,” he whispered breathlessly.

She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him on the lips quickly before she dismounted and rolled over onto her back.

“Only if you let me have the same from you,” she teased.

“I promise.” He raised his hand in affirmation then positioned himself next to her. “But first, let me take a sampling of your lovely breasts… may I?” He grinned.

She smiled and nodded and he lowered his mouth to make a trail of hot kisses along her shoulder to her collarbone and down to her nipple.

She moaned when his tongue licked and his mouth closed over one and then the other in turn, sucking and encircling each nipple in equal measure while his hand moved down her firm belly and below.

He moved his dexterous fingers over her clit, eliciting a gasp of intense desire from her lips as he made his way inside her with two fingers.

She moaned and stroked his back, running her fingers through his hair as he continued his expert technique on her willing body.

“Oh my god, Harry… where have you been all my life?” She giggled and felt him smile around a nipple as he continued to finger her.

He sat up enough to look at her and brought his hand up from below to put his index finger into his mouth. “You taste wonderful.” He grinned.

She smiled, erotic pleasure coursing through her veins and he kissed her briefly before moving down between her legs.

She watched him lustfully as he began his assault of pleasure and went down on her. 

“Oh… oh, god!” She cried out as he licked upwards towards her clit in one long, enticingly continuous stroke of his tongue and she almost fell apart and came right then.

She looked down and watched the smug expression on his face turn meditative as he licked inside her. She gasped and panted as he took his time, enjoying the sounds she made from above.

Then he put all of his effort and attention into laving and sucking her clit and she very nearly lost it again.

She threw her head back into the pillow and orgasmed suddenly, nearly crushing him with her thighs as her body shuddered in ecstasy.

She was in awe. It was always so good with this man, she’d never known what it was like to be so completely satisfied in so many different ways until now…

“Oh... oh god, Harold!” she keened as he licked into her again, contented to lap up her wetness.

He finally stopped when she pulled weakly at his forearm, gasping and trembling from overstimulation and invited him up between her legs.

“I love to pleasure you with my mouth, Caroline.” He laid halfway over her while she came down a fraction from her orgasm. She was breathing raggedly, catching her breath. He could feel the tiny aftershocks of her momentous release and was extremely gratified that he could give her such pleasure.

“Let me have my way with you now, Harold.” She pushed him over gently so that he was laying supine and trailed her hands over his cheek, then down his shoulders and to his chest.

“I love a hairy chest.” She smiled and ran her fingers through the surprisingly soft hair over his pectorals, teasing his nipples in to rigid peaks.

“Mm… have your way with me. I’ll put up no resistance,” he teased.

“Very well.” She threw her leg over to straddle his lap again but did not take him inside.

She lingered just below his groin. She kept her weight off of his hips and ran her tongue over his nipples. He inhaled and enjoyed the heat from her wet mouth as she suckled them both in turn.

She ran her hand over his erection, taking him in hand and teasing him with a few strokes. He moaned in pleasure as she moved her thumb over the leaking head, spreading beads of pre-come around the tip then moved down quickly to take him into her mouth.

He gasped at the suddenness of the move, his body reflexively jerking from the immense spike of pleasure.

“Oh, yes… yes that feels so good.” He closed his eyes and basked in the sensation of her hot wet mouth going down on him again and again. He placed his hands on her head lightly as she sucked and teased the slit of his cock with her tongue.

He could feel his impending release and hesitantly encouraged her to stop, “Come here now.” He demanded and she complied, moving up and over him kissing him passionately.

“Mm…” he sighed into her mouth as she pushed her tongue inside his.

“Ride me, Caroline…” He whispered.

“But your injuries?” She replied concerned.

“Don’t worry… trust me, the endorphins have made me oblivious for the time being. The pleasure you’re giving me is well worth any discomfort to come.” He grinned and she smiled back and sat up and over him, sinking down greedily on his straining member.

“Oh… yes, that's it.” Harold sighed and guided her hips with firm hands. He was so close to coming now he had to use all of his self-control to deny himself and hold out long enough to make her come again.

“Oh, Harold…!” She gasped as she rocked against him, moving her hips almost frantically, wanting to make him orgasm quickly so she wouldn’t worry whether he was pushing himself too hard for her. She was so close again now too but the thought of him being hurt from the strain was beginning to become distracting.

He saw her expression, the drive and determination on her face that she couldn’t hide and knew what she was thinking. It upset him that she would bother herself by worrying for him.

He sat up, ignoring the stab in his neck and pain in his hip and reversed their positions, moving her onto the bed. He was now above her with his hands on either side of her shoulders as he thrust into her intently, almost aggressively attempting to initiate her release as he locked on to her eyes.

The irritation that he felt by his body and its limitations propelled him into the stupid act of trying to prove his virility. Not to her, but to himself.

He gasped in earnest for breath as he tried desperately to ignore the pain that was increasing by the second as he continued to fuck into her with abandon.

She was suddenly afraid for him as she watched his expression above her change into reckless resolve and disregard for himself in his misguided objective to pleasure her again before he found his own release.

Sweat was now dripping down the sides of his face as he sought to make her come again and only then to find his own release. He used all of his strength to get through the pain that was now almost unbearable, he slowed his thrusts and moved his hand between their joined bodies and found and manipulated her clit.

“Oh… oh, Harold!” She cried out as he worked his magical fingers and she orgasmed again in ecstasy, clutching him tightly against her quaking body.

He clenched his teeth and came almost in unison, silently weeping into her neck as his body shuddered above hers.

The tremors of his release hid his sobbing. The pain that he put himself through this time was physically too much again and he gasped; sucking air in through his nose and blowing out through his mouth as silently as he could and tried to give into the spasms.

His hands were clenched in the sheets and he could feel the tremors as his body overrode the pleasurable endorphins and reacted to the pain. He needed to let the contractions run their course and hide his own personal feelings of inadequacy; he didn’t want to be pitied for the pain he endures every day of his life.

He finally managed to quiet and calm himself and rolled off of her onto his back; kissing her shoulder, breathing heavily while she got her own breathing back under control.

After a few long moments, “How are you?” she asked and turned to face him smiling.

He smiled back unconvincingly in return. “I’m great,” he lied. He felt the pain increasing as the adrenaline began to leave his thoroughly spent body but tried to minimize the signs for her sake.

“You’re lying, Harold. I can see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth.” She was concerned. She had watched him closely as he had moved above her. She could tell he had pushed himself much farther than he should have in the throes of passion. She just hadn’t know how to handle the situation at the time so she didn’t try to stop him. She was now sorry that she hadn’t.

“I’ll be alright. I just need a little time that’s all.” He smiled and turned away. He hid another wince as pain shot through his hip and lower back.

 _“God damn it!”_ He thought to himself, _“I can’t let her see me like this…!”_ He pushed himself to sit up with his back to her and limped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Caroline laid on the bed then sat up to pull the comforter over herself and closed her eyes. _“He’s so damn stubborn!”_ She thought fretfully. _“He’s been alone far too long. He can’t accept that someone else may want to help him with his troubles. He can’t even let his partner see that he’s not perfect!”_

She would help him with it. She would help him whether he wanted it or not. She would talk to John about Harold and between the two of them they would figure something out… even if it killed him.


End file.
